The Hitachiin's Stepsister
by YandereGoddess
Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru never needed anyone else but each other. They never wanted a baby brother or sister. But then their Mom is soon to be remarried,they soon find out the man has two kids. A teenage daughter named Ino and a 10 year old named Rin. How will the Hitachiins handle the new family members? This should be interesting... *Last chapter is up!*
1. Character Description

Hey, I'm making a new story and before I start I want to do a description of the two OC's I have in this.

Name: Ino Yagashi

Age: 15

Blood type: AB

Nationality: Japanese/American

Looks: Silver hair that goes to her waist, yellow eyes (sort of looks like Kanade from Angel beats)

Personality: Sarcastic, A little violent, sensitive, nice to people she likes, incredibly smart, mid-class (not rich not poor), good singer, plays guitar, always haves headphones around neck, funny, prankster, martial arts expert

Past: Mom and Dad split up because mom cheated. They moved to Europe for a while and then back to Japan after her and her father got over it. Got into Ouran because of grades. Has a troublesome little brother.

~~~0o00o0~~~

Name: Rin Yagashi

Age: 8

Blood type: O -

Nationality: Japanese/American

Looks: Short silver hair, yellow eyes

Personality: Sarcastic, A little violent, can be mean, nice to only his crush at his school, somewhat smart, mid-class, good actor, likes to make trouble, crude humor, prankster, beginner martial arts, messes with the twins and sister the most

Past: Mom and Dad split up because mom cheated. They moved to Europe for a while and then back to Japan after her and her father and her brother got over it. Goes to Ouran Elementary. Has a prankster/singer older sister. Has a crush on a girl named Ayane Ishino (her OC later on once we get there.)

So what do you think? Will make first story tomorrow…. Well since it is 2:10 in the morning I guess today in the afternoon…


	2. Let's Play a Game

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club

But I do own Ino and Rin! P.S I'm changing Rin's age to 10…

Let Chapter 1 begin

~~~0o00o0~~~

"What!?" Ino Yagashi and her younger brother Rin Yagashi said at the same time. They were just informed that they were moving tonight because their dad proposed to his girlfriend. This was a problem because they didn't even know he had a girlfriend or that he proposed to her and she said yes. Their dad also just told them to pack their bags because they were moving in a couple of hours!

"Who is this lady anyways?" Ino asked in a pissed off voice.

"Yuzuha Hitachiin."

"THE Yuzuha Hitachiin?!" Ino said in a shocked voice.

"Who is Yuzuha Hitachiin?" Rin said confused.

"She is a successful fashion designer." Their dad said.

"AKA she's rich" Ino said blandly.

"How did you snag a rich lady?" Rin asked.

"I would appreciate if you don't address her like that."

"Whatever." Rin said rolling his eyes.

"Anyways we are getting married in about six to nine months so most of time we live there we will be preparing, Ino you will be the maid of honor, Rin you will be the ring bearer, and her twins will be the best men."

"Twins?!" Ino said in shock.

"Yes she has twin boys around your age."

"Are you kidding me? Any other things you got to tell us? Did you also get her pregnant?"

"Well…"

"Dad!" they both said in shock.

"I'm just kidding! Now go pack your things you got two hours." Their dad said and with that left to go pack his things. The two kids sighed and walked upstairs to their room. They saw that their suitcases were already out; all they needed to do was pack clothes.

"Well this sucks." Rin said while packing his clothes.

"I know right, how could dad not tell us about this?" Ino said lying on her bed. She was a fast packer so she already had the majority of her clothes packed.

"I wish you and I could just stay here, so we don't have to leave our friends or school."

"Sorry little bro, we can't until I'm at least 18 and by that time you will be 13 and you won't want to live with me."

"I'd rather live with you then some random rich lady and her stuck up twins."

"You don't know if the twins are stuck up. You have to give everyone a chance; you have to get to know them they might be nice people." Ino said and her and her brother shared a glance and busted out laughing.

"Ha-ha that was a good one!" Rin said face red from laughing so hard.

"Remember we got to stick together if we want to survive this."

"Your right." Rin said and pulled his sister into a hug. He then formed a devious smile and they heard a faint squirt. Her brother pulled another one of his pranks. He hid a ketchup bottle in his shirt, so whenever someone would squeeze him the ketchup would spray all over their shirt.

"Ahh, you jackass!" Ino yelled looking at her now ketchup stained shirt and her brothers smiling face.

"Ha-ha, classic!"

"Get out I have to change my shirt now." Ino said pushing her little brother out the door. She had to change her whole outfit because the shirt she had on only matched the pants she was wearing. She put on a black and white plaid skirt, a white camisole, a black blazer and black boots. She opened the door and let her brother back in.

"I'm never giving you another hug ever again."

"Whatever, you had to change that outfit anyway, it was ugly this one looks better you should be thanking me."

"Shut up!" Just then her dad came in.

"You guys ready?"

"Yeah, I guess." They both said and grabbed their suitcases. They walked outside and got in the car and waved their old home goodbye.

~~~0o00o0~~~

"We are here, this is the house!" Ino and Rin's dad said while everyone got out the car. The two gazed at the house. They could already tell that they were going to get lost in this mansion.

"Did you say house or castle?" Ino said looking at the mansion.

"Hello, Yagashi's." said a maid by the front gate.

"Hello." They all said at the same time.

"My name is Aiko, I'm the family maid, and I will be serving you for the time you are in the Hitachiin household."

"Nice to meet you." They all said.

"Please follow me." Aiko said and lead the three to the front door.

"Ms. Hitachiin isn't home at the moment, Mr. Daisuke; Ms. Hitachiin wants you to be in her office once she gets home."

"What about Ino and Rin?"

"Don't worry the young masters will take care of them, please follow me ."

"Ok, I will see you guys at dinner ok?"

"Ok, see you later dad!" they both said. And with that the two left.

"So who are the young masters?" Ino asked.

"We are the young masters." Said two voices from the top of the staircases. Ino and Rin gazed at the two handsome boys as they slid down the stairs. They guessed they were Yuzuha's sons, since they were twins.

"Hello, I'm Hikaru." Said one of them.

"And I'm Kaoru." Said the other.

"I'm Ino."

"Rin." He said in a devious voice. He already knew he was going to have fun messing with the twins. Ino gave her brother 'wait-until-we-know-them-better' look.

"So you must be our soon to be step siblings." Hikaru said in an annoyed voice. He looked at them as if he wanted to put them up for adoption. Kaoru caught on to his twins tone and elbowed him, giving him the 'be-nice' look.

"Yes, it appears so." Ino said with her best fake smile.

"Listen let's just cut the small talk, show us to our rooms and we will be out of your way until dinner." Rin said. The attitude surprised the twins but not Ino.

"So that's the way you want to play it huh?" the twins both said in a devious voice. Ino looked at Rin confused.

"What do you mean?" Ino said now getting a little annoyed herself.

"We will show you your rooms, if you play a little game." They both said.

"Let's raise the stakes, if we play your little game and win, you have to be our personal servants for a whole week, which means you have to cater to our every whim, and whenever we need you, you must come. You have to do everything we tell you, and you have to show us to our rooms and help us unpack." Ino said stroking her chin.

"Fine and if we win you have to be our personal servants, and you have to find your own rooms." They both said.

"Deal." Rin and Ino said and shook hands with the red-headed twins.

"So what game is this anyway?" Ino said.

"The Which One Is Hikaru Game!" the twins said at the same. The twins ran off to get their hats. They put them on and asked the famous question.

"So which one is Hikaru?" they both asked. Ino looked at her little brother and he nodded his head.

"You're Hikaru." They both said pointing to the correct twin. The twins took a step back in shock.

"How do you know?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah, what's your explanation?" Kaoru asked.

"You never asked for that but, it's simply because your voices are different. Rin focused on one voice and I focused on the other one. The more manly voice is Hikaru's and the sweeter voice is Kaoru. So judging from that we can tell that Hikaru is the more mischievous voice and Kaoru is the calmer and sweeter one. There is your explanation. Are you happy?" Ino said with a sly smile. The twins simply stared in shock. They were forced out of their daze because they felt bags being shoved into their stomach.

"Here, take this upstairs to our room, servants." Rin said rudely. Ino giggled. The twins gave him a look and took the bags to the elevators. Ino and Rin followed behind them. Hikaru hit the fourth floor button. Rin whispered something into his sister's ear and she gave him a sly smile and nodded. The door opened to the fourth floor and the two followed the twins to their rooms.

"Kaoru, you will help me, Hikaru you are going to help my brother."

"Fine." They both said through their teeth. Kaoru led Ino to her room and walked in behind her. The room was huge. It was already designed to her liking. She had a king sized bed with black and pink zebra stripes. Her carpet was black and her walls were pink. She looked in the corner of her eye and saw at least ten guitars lined up against the wall. Her mouth formed in a huge smile and she ran over to the guitars. She grabbed the black one and started playing it. She had completely forgotten that Kaoru was with her. She looked over to see him staring at her.

"Oops, sorry forgot you were here for a minute." Ino said.

"No don't worry, you were really good."

"Thanks now don't get distracted and start putting away my stuff."

"Someone didn't have their breakfast this morning."

"Whatever." She opened up her wardrobe and found out there were already some clothes.

"Oh those are yours, my mom designed them knowing you were coming."

"Oh that was nice of her." Then Ino remembered what her brother said in the elevator.

"Did she give me a maid's outfit?" Kaoru was shocked by the question and blushed because of it. Why would she need a maid's outfit.

"Actually, yes she did." Kaoru said and opened up a drawer and gave it to her.

"Thanks but I wont be needing it, you will."

"What!?" Kaoru said. You also heard Hikaru in the other room.

"NO WAY IN HELL AM I WEARING THAT!" they both said.

"Sorry, but you are my servant and must do everything I say, remember?" Ino and Rin said and shoved the maids outfits to the twins. The twins looked at them in disgust and snatched the outfits and walked out to the bathroom. They gave each other a look as they walked out and they both said

"Step siblings are a pain in the ass." They both said and walked to the bathroom.

Just then Ino and Rin came out the room and gave each other a thumbs-up and said

"Step siblings are so fun." They both said and walked back in the room.

They twins came back in wearing the maid costumes and you heard laughter from both rooms. The twins blushed in embarrassment.

"This is going to be fun." Ino said in sneaky voice.

**End.**

**Will update once I get two reviews, so please review!**


	3. The Fight in the Elevator

_"Step siblings are a pain in the ass." They both said and walked to the bathroom._

_Just then Ino and Rin came out the room and gave each other a thumbs-up and said_

_"Step siblings are so fun." They both said and walked back in the room._

_They twins came back in wearing the maid costumes and you heard laughter from both rooms. The twins blushed in embarrassment._

_"This is going to be fun." Ino said in sneaky voice._

~~~0o00o0~~~

Ino woke up that morning to find that her brother was sleeping in the same bed as her. She didn't mind because she knew that her brother had a fear of sleeping alone in some place new. It was Monday, which meant it was her and her brother's first day of school, second semester for the other students. Ino was going to Ouran Academy because of her grades. Her brother went to Ouran Middle School because paid for him to go. His grades were good, but not good enough to get in on a scholarship like his sister. Ino shook her silver-haired brother. His yellow/golden eyes opened slowly and the light from the sun made him look like an angel. Too bad he was the exact opposite.

"Good Morning." Ino said smiling at her brother.

"Yeah whatever." Rin said putting the covers back over his head. Ino snatched the covers.

"Come on, we only have three hours to get ready."

"Three hours? That's a lot of time."

"Yeah, but Dummy number one and Dummy number two need to get ready. And considering the way they look and the time they spend on that mop they call hair, we will be waiting for a while."

"Ugh fine." Rin said and walked over to his room. Ino also got up and opened her wardrobe. She saw a yellow, poufy, hideous dress. She baby barfed just looking at it. There was no way she could wear that. She took the dress out and got some scissors and started cutting. She knew what she was doing, but she wasn't a professional like Yuzuha. Once she was done the dress now went to her knees, she de-poufed the sleeves and cut them. Now the sleeves were on her shoulders. She un-buttoned the top and took the ribbon off. She decided to dye the dress a different color yellow to match her eyes. It looked a lot better than what it was before. She took the dress and walked to the bathroom. She walked past the Hitachiin's room and saw that they weren't in there. She wondered where they were. And then she realized she didn't care. The door was opened with a slight crack. She opened the door fully and saw something that ruined her chance of ever getting married. She saw Hikaru…in the buff…taking a shower. Hikaru turned around and saw the silver-haired girl staring, cheeks extremely red. Hikaru realized what was happening and blushed furiously. Ino simply put the dress down on the bathroom counter and walked out slowly like nothing happened. On her way out she saw Kaoru.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"I forgot my towel." Ino said still blushing.

"What happened?"

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" Ino said and ran back to her room. Kaoru looked confused but shrugged it off. He walked into the bathroom and say Hikaru putting a towel around his waist.

"Hey do you know what's wrong with Ino?" Kaoru asked his twin. Hikaru still had a blush on his face.

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" Hikaru said and stormed out the bathroom into his room. Kaoru shrugged and went to go get his uniform from the room.

A few minutes later, Ino came back out and went into the bathroom. No one was there and she was relived. She shut the door AND locked it. She took a shower, brushed her teeth and changed into her uniform. It looked nice on her. She let her hair down and curled it at the bottom like she always does. She walked out and saw her brother talking to Hikaru. Her brother saw her and looked at her in shock.

"What happened to your uniform?" He yelled. Hikaru looked and saw that she made a few modifications.

"It was ugly, so I changed it." Just then Kaoru came out.

"Hey guys, breakfast is ready, we have…" Kaoru stopped himself and saw that Ino changed her uniform.

"Nice uniform!"

"Thanks!"

"Anyway, breakfast is ready."

"Ok." Everyone said. Rin pressed the down button on the elevator. Ino, Hikaru, Kaoru and himself got in the elevator and at the last second, Rin grabbed Kaoru's hand and they ran out.

"What are you doing?" Ino asked.

"Well, I heard what happened in the bathroom between you and Hikaru, and I wasn't going to sit there and let it be awkward, so you guys are going to stay in this elevator until you start talking again."

"You little runt!" Ino said and was about to run out but the elevator closed and crashed. Ino was furious and started kicking the door, while Hikaru sat in the corner. Ino realized hitting the door wasn't going to make it open and sat down in the corner opposite to Hikaru. They sat in silence for like 15 minutes and then Hikaru spoke up.

"Do you even know how to knock?" Hikaru said.

"Excuse me, but the door was opened. Do you know how to close a door?" Ino asked.

"Excuse me, but I didn't ask for step siblings! So how about you and your brother go back to where you came from?!"

Ino hung her head down and clenched her fists. _'How dare he say that? What gives him the right?' _She stood up and slowly walked over to Hikaru. She stood over him while Hikaru was sweating a little. She crouched down next to his face and Hikaru blushed red. Soon, that blush was replaced with an extremely hard slap.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" Ino yelled while Hikaru rubbed his cheek.

"You have no right to say that about me or my brother! You don't know us at all! How would you feel if I judged you like that on one mishap?! God, what the hell is wrong with you?" Ino said and she felt tears coming down her face. She turned around to face the wall. Hikaru looked shocked to see her cry. He would have never guessed from the way she acted that she was this sensitive. He actually felt kind of bad.

"Listen, I'm sorry ok?" Hikaru said not sounded at all apologetic, but he really was. Ino didn't buy it though.

"I don't accept your apology." Ino said with her eyes red and face wet. Hikaru looked shocked and stunned.

"I thought you were a nuisance before, but now I see your real colors." Ino said.

"I'm not usually like this I just…"

"Shut up." Ino said. Hikaru looked confused.

"I hate you. I really truly hate you. I think you should stop talking to me, because it's only going to anger me more." Ino said. Now Hikaru looked like he was going to cry.

"I said I was…" Hikaru was cut off.

"DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO SHUT UP AND DON'T TALK TO ME?!" Ino said and with all her anger kicked down the elevator door and walked out. Rin and Kaoru were already by the door ready for school. They stared at the elevator door, now on the ground. Hikaru came out with his head down and they all got in the limo.

"What happened?" Rin and Kaoru asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Ino and Hikaru said.

**End.**

**So what do you think? Review please.**

**And do you think I should make Ino a little nicer or meaner?**


	4. Let's Meet the Host Club!

_"I hate you. I really truly hate you. I think you should stop talking to me, because it's only going to anger me more." Ino said. Now Hikaru looked like he was going to cry._

_"I said I was…" Hikaru was cut off._

_"DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO SHUT UP AND DON'T TALK TO ME?!" Ino said and with all her anger kicked down the elevator door and walked out. Rin and Kaoru were already by the door ready for school. They stared at the elevator door, now on the ground. Hikaru came out with his head down and they all got in the limo._

_"What happened?" Rin and Kaoru asked._

_"I don't want to talk about it." Ino and Hikaru said_

~~~0o00o0~~~

The ride to Ouran Middle School took 10 minutes and the ride to Ouran Academy took 15 minutes. That is how it usually felt. Today was different. It was awkward and silent. Hikaru and Ino refused to look at each other and Kaoru and Rin did nothing but look at each other. It felt like 30 minutes to get to Middle School and an hour to Ouran Academy, so when it was Rin's time to get out, he sprinted out and ran to school to avoid an awkward moment. Kaoru wished he could go with him. He just wanted out of that limo. About 5 minutes later, the limo stopped at Ouran and the three came out. There were some of the Hitachiin's clients outside waiting for them as usual. First Hikaru came out, then Kaoru. The girls swooned and fainted as they came out, but that was quickly replaced with glares and scowls when Ino came out. Ino didn't look like most girls. She looked original because of her silver hair and yellow eyes. She was a beautiful person. She looked like her mom and so does her brother and their mom was beautiful as well. The twins would never admit it, but when they first met Ino they thought she was really pretty and unique. Long story, short, they were jealous. The twins saw the jealously on their faces and didn't know what to say or how to explain. They couldn't say she was their step-sister, because she wasn't yet and they knew she would regret and make the situation worse. They couldn't say she was a friend, because why would their friend be in the same limo as them, and that would mean she was at their house, and who knows what people would think about that. Ino felt the tension and spoke up.

"Chill out, I'm not their girlfriend, I didn't sleep with them, and I have no sexual relationship with them, so I'm not stealing your boys, okay?" Ino said. Kaoru looked at her with a smile, happy she cleared up the situation. Hikaru just looked at her with annoyance, thinking she was just being a smartass. Ino and the twins walked inside, and Kaoru showed Ino around the school. Hikaru refused to come with them and decided to go to class instead. Ino was in 1-A with Hikaru and Kaoru. She sat in the middle between Kaoru and a girl with short brown hair wearing a boy's uniform. She was confused why she was, but she just thought it was because she didn't want to wear that stupid dress.

"Hey, your Ino the honor student, right?" the short brown haired girl said.

"Yes, I'm Ino Yagashi, and you are?" Ino said with a smile.

"Haruhi Fujioka." Haruhi said shaking hands with the new girl.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"What is it?"

"Why are you wearing a boy's uniform?" Hikaru and Kaoru heard the question and started sweating bullets.

"What are you talking about Haruhi is boy!" Kaoru said.

"Yeah." Hikaru said still not talking to Ino.

"No, she is a girl. I can tell by her eyes and her voice."

"What are we going to do?" Kaoru asked his brother.

"I guess we will have to ask Kyoya." Hikaru said. Ino was going to say something but the bell rung and class started. Whoever Kyoya was, Ino didn't want to meet him. So after class, Ino ran out and found a place to avoid the twins and the mysterious Kyoya. She stopped running for a while and started walking around the school. She then came to a music room called Music Room #3. She thought it was perfect, because it was a music room and she loved music. She walked in and saw an empty room. It had chairs and couches and tables and it sort of looked fancy for a music room. She looked around the room and saw a guitar and a smile spread across her face. She ran over to it and started playing a song she wrote. It was free hour, so she had all the time in the world. She didn't even realize free hour was over and it was time to go home. Well for some, it was time to go home. Ino didn't even realize the host club came in because she had headphones on and the music was so loud.

"Hey, is that Ino?" Hikaru asked Kaoru. Kaoru nodded.

"Yeah, only she can play the guitar like that." Kaoru said with a smile.

"So this is the Ino you guys were talking about who knew Haruhi's secret." Kyoya said. The twins nodded.

"She is very cute!" Honey said. Mori nodded and so did Kyoya.

"I think I have an idea." Kyoya said.

"What is it?" Tamaki asked. Kyoya whispered in his ear and Tamaki smiled and nodded.

"Hikaru and Kaoru, get your soon to be step sister and bring her over here."

"Yes sir!" Kaoru said.

"Kaoru can do it." Hikaru said. Kaoru saw the host looked confused and explained what happened this morning. They understood and let Hikaru stay with them. Ino was still playing the guitar and still had her headphones on. Kaoru tapped her shoulder and when she turned around she saw him with a huge smile on his face. Ino took off her headphones and put the guitar on the couch next to her.

"Oh hey, what's going on?"

"How about you turn around?" Kaoru said. Ino turned around and saw 4 gorgeous guys and Hikaru and Haruhi. She blushed and opened her mouth to say something but Kyoya cut her off.

"I know you're a bit shocked but please don't worry. I'm Kyoya Ootori, This is Tamaki Suoh, Mitsukini Haninozuka but you can call him Honey, and Takashi Morinozuka, but you may call him Mori. We are all part of a host club at this school and this is where we hold it."

"It's nice to meet you all." Ino said with a fake smile and being extremely nervous. They were all so good looking. She had never met more gorgeous guys.

"Well let's get down to business. We are aware of the situation that you know Haruhi is indeed a girl. You do understand we can't let this slide." Kyoya said. Ino gulped and felt the sweat on her neck.

"Don't worry we won't hurt you." Tamaki said.

"We have a proposal..." Kaoru said.

"To keep this a secret, we would like you to join the club as a hostess." Kyoya said.

"What?!" Ino said with shock.

"Well you are a pretty girl and mostly all the boys at the school seem to find you attractive." Tamaki said. Ino looked confused.

"Boys find me attractive?" Ino said.

"I don't get it either…" Hikaru said. Ino glared at him.

"Shut up you dickwad!" Ino yelled.

"What did you say, bitch?" Hikaru said.

"You heard me! Don't forget if I can knock down an elevator door, I'm pretty sure I can knock you down easily!" Ino said. Hikaru growled and went back to a table on the other side of the room. Ino glared and watched him walk back.

"So will you do it? Not like you have a choice…" Kyoya asked.

"You have nothing on me." Ino said.

"Really?" Kyoya said and pulled out his laptop to pull up information on her. When he looked her up, there was nothing there but her picture and gender.

"That's strange…" Kyoya said.

"Wow someone who Kyoya doesn't have information on!" Tamaki said shocked.

"Do you have any siblings?" Kyoya asked. Ino opened her mouth to say something but she was cut off by a voice by the door.

"Yeah, me." Rin said standing by the door with a smirk.

"Everyone this is my 10 year old brother Rin." Ino said. Rin waved and sat on the couch in the middle of the room.

"Rin this is…" Ino was cut off once again.

"I don't care. Teenagers are boring and I want nothing to do with them, I already have three teenagers around, I don't need to know any others." Rin said putting his feet on the coffee table. Ino glared at him and he put his feet down. This attitude shocked the hosts but not the twins and Ino.

"I'm bored; I'll see you guys at home." Rin said and walked out.

"I have information on your brother but not on you…" Kyoya said. He was starting to get worried. If he didn't have black mail on her, he couldn't force her to join and he probably couldn't keep Haruhi's secret.

"You know what, I'll join." Ino said. Everyone looked at her shocked. No one joined voluntarily. Even the boys in the host club didn't want to join at first.

"Are you sure?" Tamaki asked.

"It's not an easy job." Kyoya said.

"It might be fun!" Ino said with a smile. Everyone smiled except Hikaru. Now he had to see her 24/7! The club was the only time he had away from her and now she was a part of it.

"Ok, you are officially a hostess. And since today was just a meeting, everyone is free to go." Tamaki said and everyone walked out the door. Ino and the twins got in the limo.

"You are going to be our first hostess!" Kaoru said.

"Yeah, I'm a little nervous. Having guys fawn over me isn't my idea of a good time, but hey it might interesting." Ino said.

"No doubt, you will do great!" Kaoru said.

"Thank you!" Ino said.

"Damn it…" Hikaru muttered under his breath. It was going to be a long school year…

**End.**

**Review please! Update when I get five more reviews.**

**Any questions or suggestions: PM me!**


	5. Let's go to the Beach: Part 1

**I think it is obvious I don't own Ouran Host Club because then I would be living the glamorous life… and I'm living in a regular home.**

**Hikaru and Kaoru: Yeah, it's pretty shabby and small…**

**Me: Shut up! You're lucky I even let you in, don't make me kill you in this story!**

**Hikaru: Anger Issues much?**

**Kaoru: Hikaru let's just shut up before we die…**

**Me: Thank you! Now onto the story**

~~~0o00o0~~~

_"You are going to be our first hostess!" Kaoru said._

_"Yeah, I'm a little nervous. Having guys fawn over me isn't my idea of a good time, but hey it might interesting." Ino said._

_"No doubt, you will do great!" Kaoru said._

_"Thank you!" Ino said._

_"Damn it…" Hikaru muttered under his breath. It was going to be a long school year…_

~~~0o00o0~~~

Ino woke up to find 6 handsome boys sitting on her bed, staring at her. Some smiling, (Tamaki, Kaoru, Honey) some simply looking, (Mori, Hikaru), and one giving a fake smile (Kyoya). She was so startled she screamed as last as she could. Kaoru didn't want her to wake anyone in the household, so he did the first thing that came to his mind. He put his hand over her mouth. Ino did not like being silenced. So she did the first thing that came to her mind.

"Eww… did you just lick my hand?" Kaoru said looking at his drenched hand. He then got an idea that was going to freak her out and he was going to regret it later. He made a smirk and licked the hand that she licked. Ino looked at him in disgust. One the other hand, Tamaki was freaking out.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? THAT'S INDIRECT KISSING! LEAVE MY DEAR DAUGHTER ALONE, YOU PERVERT!" Tamaki said squeezing Ino.

"Actually, since we are brother and sister, it doesn't matter." Kaoru said.

"Have you forgotten that you are not siblings yet, and even if you are you are step siblings, no relation at all, so it's perfectly normal." Kyoya said scribbling in his notebook.

"You're making it seem like it is a good thing." Ino said.

"Forget about that! He just kissed my daughter!" Tamaki said pointing at Kaoru.

"Since when am I your daughter?" Ino said.

"You get used to it…" Haruhi said looking outside.

"Will you be my daughter, dear Ino?" Tamaki said giving her puppy eyes. Ino was a sucker for the puppy dog eyes.

"Ugh, fine!" Ino said giving Tamaki a hug.

"Yay! I have two daughters now!" Tamaki said hugging her back.

"I hate to break up this little father/daughter moment, but we did break into her room for a reason." Kyoya said pushing his glasses up.

"Oh yeah, we are all going to the beach, just us, you, Rin and Rin's friend!" Honey said.

"Rin's friend?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, he is downstairs with some girl." Kaoru said.

"A girl he didn't ask if he could invite." Hikaru said crossing his arms.

"What called up your butt and died?" Ino asked.

"Shut up, you little whore."

"Excuse me?" Ino said getting up from her bed and walking up to Hikaru.

"You heard me."

"I know I did. I'm giving you a chance to correct yourself." Ino said clenching her fists.

"I don't need to. A slut like you, letting guys into your room."

"You guys let them in! Now apologize to me!"

"And if I don't?" Ino grabbed his wrists and pushed him towards the wall. His back was against the wall and Ino was still holding his wrists. Their faces were centimeters apart and all they felt were each other's breaths on their faces. They were looking straight into each other's eyes, both filled with fury. From behind it looked like a couple kissing, but it was completely opposite.

"I don't think you want to know if you don't." Ino said through her teeth. They growled at each other until Tamaki pulled them apart.

"Stop insulting my daughter, you shady twin!" Ino shook her shoulders to get Tamaki's hands off her.

"I'm going to get changed." Ino said. Everyone just looked at her.

"That means get out!" She said pointing to the door. Everyone got the message and walked out her room.

After about an hour, Ino walked down stairs, wearing black shorts and a silver sequined top that matched her hair. She walked down with her gray bag in her hands. Everyone was sitting on the couches talking.

"You look nice, sis." Rin said sitting next to a girl with bright blue hair.

"Thanks, who is your friend?"

"Oh this is Ayane Ishino, a girl in my class." Ayane turned around and smiled. She was pretty with blue eyes that matched her hair.

"Nice to meet you, Ino! Rin has told me all about you!"

"Nice to meet you too, Ayane! I hope my brother hasn't bothered you in anyway."

"No actually the complete opposite. He has been the nicest to me in school."

"My brother? Nice? Are we talking about the same person?" Ayane giggled.

"Dear brother of mine, can I talk to you over in that corner please?"

"Uh…. Sure, as long as we have someone with us. I need a witness if you try anything."

"Fine, Kaoru come with us."

"Ok." Kaoru said and all three walked over to the corner of the room.

"What is it?" Rin said looking at his sister.

"Yeah, I'm completely confused." Kaoru said.

"Is it not obvious?" Ino said smiling. Both of the boys shrugged.

"I know when my little brother likes someone. And that someone is Ayane!" Ino said smiling. Kaoru smiled with her.

"Is it true?" he said. Rin's face was completely red.

"What? N-no, I-I don't like her A-at all! S-she is just an F-friend." Kaoru and Ino looked at each other.

"You so like her!" they both said.

"No, I don't! S-shut up!" Rin said stomping back to his seat. Ino and Kaoru looked at each other again.

"He so likes her." They both said and walked back over to the group.

"Well, shall we go?" Kyoya asked. Everyone nodded and crowded into the limo. The beach was about 15 minutes down the street, so they were there in no time. Everyone separated to go get changed. Haruhi could finally wear a girl bathing suit. Unfortunately, the twins gave it to her. It was the one they wanted her to wear before with the ruffles. She liked it but she thought it was too revealing. Ino put on a metallic bikini. Ayane put on a green one piece (A/N I didn't put her in a bikini because I thought she was too young for that. I mean… she is 10). They all walked out and saw the guys were already waiting for them outside the girl's dressing room.

"Didn't anyone think you guys were perverts standing outside the girl's dressing room?" Ino asked.

"No, they all smiled and actually try to let us in…" Kyoya said.

"Probably a bunch of fan girls." Haruhi said. Everyone just shrugged and walked towards the ocean. They all set down towels and chairs and umbrellas. Kyoya was being his usual self, writing in his notebook and trying to find things on Ino, since all he knew about her was her name, age, grade, and where she lived. It was making him frustrated and Tamaki could see it.

"If you want to know something about her, why not ask?" Tamaki asked. Kyoya looked up at his blonde friend.

"I guess I never really thought about that." Kyoya said.

"But she isn't an open book, believe me I tried. Only thing I got out of her was that she lived in England for a while."

"Well, I guess I could try that." Kyoya said and walked over to Ino who was talking to Haruhi while tanning.

"Oh hey Kyoya-senpai." Haruhi said and Ino took off her sunglasses and looked at him. Kyoya wasn't like the rest of the host club. He never took off his shirt. Someone as handsome as him should have no shame.

"Hello Haruhi, is it ok if I talk to Ino alone for a while?" He flashed his signature fake smile.

"Sure, I need to go help Honey with some crab hunting anyways." Haruhi got up and walked away.

"What is it Kyoya?" Ino asked.

"I would like to ask you a few questions…"

"Trying to fill out my profile, eh?" Kyoya smiled.

"I guess you're smarter than you look."

"Hey, I'm not going to tell you everything. I just met you a week ago."

"I'm aware of that; I just want to know a few things." Ino stood up and looked at Kyoya. She was only about 3 inches shorter than him.

"Well sorry, but I'm not an open book. I need to know more about you before I tell you about me. Maybe if we get to know each other better, I'll tell you everything." Ino said and got on her tiptoes and patted his head. She smiled and pranced into the water with the twins, Rin, and Ayane. Kyoya smiled as he walked her walk away.

"I see you didn't get anything out of her, Kyoya. Sorry." Tamaki said appearing out of nowhere. Kyoya looked at him.

"I did get something. She is a very interesting and likeable girl."

"Huh?"

"If you don't understand Math, I don't think you will understand what I meant by that."

"Are you calling me stupid?" Tamaki asked. Kyoya simply tapped his shoulder and went back to his seat. Tamaki looked out in the ocean to find Hikaru and Ino arguing, Kaoru holding Ino back, Rin yelling at Hikaru (for being mean to his sister… aww he cares), and Ayane holding Rin back.

"This is going to be an interesting beach trip." Tamaki said and pranced over to Haruhi.

**End.**

**Please Review, so you can tell me how I can improve this story.**

**Kyoya: So… am I going to fall in love with Ino?**

**Me: I don't know are you?**

**Kyoya: *sighs* Another cliffhanger… looks like we will have to wait.**

**Twins: Aww man…**

**Tamaki: Where are my daughters?**

***Ino and Haruhi popped up.***

**Ino and Haruhi: What the-?**

**Tamaki: My dear daughters!**

**Ino: Hey, why am I so mean to Hikaru?**

**Hikaru: Your mean to me anyways, you little bitch.**

**Ino: *punches in gut* Want to say that again, punk?**

**Me: Hey guys, save it for the next chapter…**


	6. Ayane Description

Name: Ayane Ishino

Age: 10

Blood type: A

Nationality: Japanese/Australian

Looks: Light blue hair that goes to her mid-back, deep blue eyes

Personality: Nice, peaceful, sensitive, has a disorder (which will be stated later), smart, rich, also good actress, has a tiny crush on Rin, always wears silver necklace that grandma gave her,

Past: Will find out as story progresses….


	7. Lets go to the Beach: Part 2

_**P.S I'm just starting high school so I won't be updating as much… but don't worry I will update!**_

_**Hikaru and Kaoru: Yeah you better….**_

_**Kyoya: Don't you abandon this story**_

_**Tamaki: Daddy wouldn't be able to take it!**_

_**Me: SHUT UP SO I CAN START THE STORY!**_

~~~0o00o0~~~

_"I see you didn't get anything out of her, Kyoya. Sorry." Tamaki said appearing out of nowhere. Kyoya looked at him._

_"I did get something. She is a very interesting and likeable girl."_

_"Huh?"_

_"If you don't understand Math, I don't think you will understand what I meant by that."_

_"Are you calling me stupid?" Tamaki asked. Kyoya simply tapped his shoulder and went back to his seat. Tamaki looked out in the ocean to find Hikaru and Ino arguing, Kaoru holding Ino back, Rin yelling at Hikaru (for being mean to his sister… aww he cares), and Ayane holding Rin back._

_"This is going to be an interesting beach trip." Tamaki said and pranced over to Haruhi._

~~~0o00o0~~~

It was about 7 at night. The moon was shining, the stars were twinkling, and Ino was the only one on the beach. Everyone else went inside, but Ino snuck out so she could be alone for a while. The white sand was cold, just the way she liked it. The water was warm; even though she couldn't swim she loved just feeling it on her toes. She looked up at the moon and smiled. She loved nights like this.

"Ino-Chan!" she heard a cute voice yell behind her. She turned around to find everyone running towards the beach. Well, so much for some alone time.

"Ino, we worried about you! We thought somebody kidnapped you!" Tamaki said.

"I just wanted some alone time… but I guess that's over now." Ino said sighing. Everyone laid back down the towels and sat on the cold sand.

"I like when the beach is like this…" Ino said. Everyone turned their heads to her, except Hikaru who couldn't care less.

"I like when the water is warm and the sand is cold. I like the moon as it shines. It makes you feel safe." She said with a smile, but that smile was soon replaced with a frown.

"How safe can you feel at night by yourself? When you get raped and kidnapped don't come crying to me, because I'm not going to help you."

"Who said I needed your help, jerk."

"I'm just saying. If you let your guard down someone is going to get you. But you will probably like it, you little whore." Hikaru said with a chuckle. Ino was tired of him calling her a whore. She stood up and grabbed him by his collar.

"Stop calling me a whore, dickwad!" Now Hikaru was getting tired of her acting like she can beat him up. He grabbed both of her wrists, and picked her up by them. All the hosts and Rin and Ayane gasped.

"Hikaru, stop!" Kaoru called out to his brother.

"Hikaru! You dare call yourself a gentleman!" Tamaki said.

"Hikaru just put her down!" Haruhi yelled.

"If you say so…" Hikaru formed a devious smile and with all his might threw her in the ocean.

"Hope you can swim, bitch!" Suddenly, Hikaru felt a foot connect to his head. Hikaru dropped to the ground and found Rin standing over him.

"You jackass! She can't swim!" Rin said voice full of anger.

"What?" everyone said in shock. They looked out to the ocean and didn't see silver hair swimming back to shore.

"Everyone spread out, we got to find her!" Haruhi said and everyone dashed into the water. It had been about 15 minutes and no one had found her yet. Everyone was starting to panic. Questions ran through everyone's mind. Kyoya was walking around in the ocean until he stepped on a foot. He looked down and saw Ino. Her head was bleeding and she looked, well, dead. Kyoya picked her up.

"I found her!" Kyoya said and everyone turned to see Ino in Kyoya's arms, looking like a wreck. From the looks of it, she hit her head on rock underwater. Kyoya walked to the shore and set her down in the sand. Everyone crowded around Ino, looking worried.

"Tamaki, go get me some rubbing alcohol, cotton balls, and a bandage." Kyoya said. Tamaki nodded and ran back to the beach house.

"Will she be ok?" Honey asked.

"I don't know I'll have to perform CPR."

"NO WAY IN HELL ARE YOU PRACTICALLY KISSING MY SISTER!"

"Do you still want a sister?" Kyoya asked, implying that if he doesn't, she will die. Rin sighed and nodded.

"Ok then." Kyoya said and with that began CPR. He did it about three times. When it came for his fourth time to try to put air in her lungs, Ino's eyes slowly started opening. But her eyes opened fully when she saw how close she was to Kyoya, and the fact his mouth was on hers. As a reflex, she pushed Kyoya off of her with all her might, and he was pushed back about 4 feet. Ino's face was red, but she calmed down once she felt a lot of arms wrap around her.

"Ino, you're okay!" everyone said and the squeezed her as hard as they could. Hikaru was inside already. Everyone told him to go inside while they looked for Ino. Hikaru felt bad about what happened, but would never admit it. Tamaki came out with the supplies and gave them to Kyoya, who could start healing her wound.

"My daughter is ok!" Tamaki said and hugged her like it was the last hug he was ever going go give to her.

"I'm fine Tamaki, but you're going to make me pass out again if you keep squeezing me!" Ino said. Tamaki let go and apologized. Ino looked at Kyoya, who was putting a bandage on her forehead.

"Thanks Kyoya."

"No problem. It would be ashamed for you to die, if I didn't have information on you yet." Kyoya said with a smile. And not a fake one. It was a real one. Ino giggled and sighed.

"Thanks guys for caring about me."

"Of course we care about you! We love you, Ino-chan!" Honey said looking cuter by the minute.

"I love you guys too."

"Where is Hikaru?" Tamaki said. Hearing his name made Ino want to kill him.

"I don't know and I don't care, but for his sake, keep him far away from me." Ino said. Everyone nodded and started walking back to the house.

"Ino, you coming?" Haruhi asked.

"In a minute, I still want to enjoy this rare night." Haruhi smiled and left. Ino looked out in the water and smiled once again. She laid back with her eyes closed. When she opened them, she saw Hikaru looking over her, looking upset. Ino jumped up and tackled him to the ground.

"Go ahead, hit me, even kill me if you want. Im a terrible person." Hikaru said closing his eyes. Ino looked at him confused.

"Well this is no fun if you don't argue or fight back." Ino said. Ino got off his stomach and sat down next to him.

"Why are you out here anyway?" Ino asked.

"I came out here to… apologize." Hikaru said, the word apologize forming a lump in his throat.

"You don't have to I know Kaoru or Haruhi or my brother or whoever told you too."

"Your wrong, I decided this myself." Ino looked confused. Hikaru… apologizing? It sounded to good to be true.

"Well if your going to apologize go ahead." Ino said playing in the sand. Hikaru looked at her giggled.

"I'm sorry Ino. Im sorry for all the mean words I have said, like calling you a whore and a slut, Im sorry for possibly hurting you any other way. But im mostly sorry for what I said in the elevator and what happened out here. In the elevator, I was way out of line and had no right to say that. I didn't mean to make you cry and I am sorry for that. Im sorry for getting to crazy and throwing you in the ocean, possibly killing you. Because believe it or not, if you were to die, I would probably be the most upset besides your brother of course." Hikaru said sort of blushing at that last statement.

"Im sorry too." Ino said looking out in the ocean.

"Im sorry for calling you mean names and sometimes abusing you." Hikaru smiled.

"So if you accept my apology, I'll accept yours?" Ino said with her hand out. Hikaru shook it and they both said

"Apology accepted."

**End.**

**So what do you think? Leave reviews please.**


	8. Homecoming: Part 1

**So obviously, I don't own OHSHC because if I did, I would be rich and their would probably be like 5 seasons….**

**Let's go on to the story…..**

~~~0o00o0~~~

_"I'm sorry Ino. I'm sorry for all the mean words I have said, like calling you a whore and a slut, I'm sorry for possibly hurting you any other way. But I'm mostly sorry for what I said in the elevator and what happened out here. In the elevator, I was way out of line and had no right to say that. I didn't mean to make you cry and I am sorry for that. I'm sorry for getting to crazy and throwing you in the ocean, possibly killing you. Because believe it or not, if you were to die, I would probably be the most upset besides your brother of course." Hikaru said sort of blushing at that last statement._

_"I'm sorry too." Ino said looking out in the ocean._

_"I'm sorry for calling you mean names and sometimes abusing you." Hikaru smiled._

_"So if you accept my apology, I'll accept yours?" Ino said with her hand out. Hikaru shook it and they both said_

_"Apology accepted."_

~~~0o00o0~~~

It had been two weeks since everyone went to the beach. Hikaru and Ino made up, Kyoya found out Ino was a martial arts expert, Rin and Ayane started to hang out more, and everything was going well. Ouran Academy was holding a homecoming dance and everyone in school was talking about it.

"What do you think the theme will be?" Kaoru asked talking to Hikaru, Haruhi, and Ino. They were all in class and had heard the news about the dance.

"I don't know. Probably something sophisticated, judging this school." Ino said tapping her chin.

"Either way, I'm not going." Haruhi said drawing in her notebook.

"Why not?" Hikaru asked.

"Well believe it or not, I am a girl. I always thought about coming to homecoming or prom in a dress. But I can't do that because I'm supposed to be a guy." Haruhi said. Ino felt bad for her. She would never be able to go to dances and events without everyone thinking she was a guy.

"I have an idea so Haruhi can come as a girl." Ino said. The twins and Haruhi looked at her.

"What is it?" Haruhi asked.

"Well since a lot of people in this high school don't know Haruhi from Middle school, they don't know she was a girl. But if I bring Haruhi and act like she is a friend from a different school who is going to homecoming, no one will know who she is because she is a girl and think of her as the new kid who is coming for a visit. Do you think that could work?"

"Yeah, that seems like a great idea!" Hikaru said smiling along with Kaoru and Haruhi.

"Ok so if anyone asks, your name is Ai Miyazaki." Ino said smiling.

"Ok everyone the theme for homecoming is…. A romantic night in Paris! So everyone think about what you're going wear and ask that special person to homecoming. That is all." A person over the PA announced. All the girls squealed and jumped up and down when they heard the theme. Ino and Haruhi simply sat in their seats and smiled about the theme.

"A night in Paris? It seems a bit used, but I like it either way." Ino said.

"Yeah it seems fun." Hikaru and Kaoru said. Then they both felt tapping on their shoulders. Ino and Haruhi's eyes grew wide with amazement. Hikaru and Kaoru turned around and found two lines of girls. One line for Hikaru, one line for Kaoru. Each line had about fifteen girls in it. All at the same time the girls said

"Hikaru, will you go to homecoming with me?"

"Kaoru, will you go to homecoming with me?" The boys stared in shock. Haruhi and Ino slowly started to get up and leave, not wanting to see 28 girls with broken hearts. Hikaru and Kaoru heard them try to leave and grabbed both of their wrists, and pulled them back down to their seat. Guess they weren't leaving that easily. All the girls looked at the twins with hopeful eyes and the twins got the same idea at the same time. They looked at each other and nodded.

"Sorry ladies but…" Hikaru and Kaoru said and hopped over to Ino and put both theirs arms around her.

"We are going to homecoming with Ino!" they both said with a smile. Ino felt a shock go down her spine. What the hell? When was this decided?

"Ok, we understand." All the girls said and before sitting back down, shot mean glares at Ino. Ino awkwardly smiled as each girl took their turns giving her the stink eye.

"Are you guys trying to make me the most hated girl in class?" Ino asked.

"They will be fine. There are other boys in school." Hikaru said. Ino sighed. She guessed she was going to homecoming with the Hitachiin twins.

~~~0o00o0~~~

It was five o'clock and Ino was doing homework in her room. Rin was also in her room watching TV. Hikaru and Kaoru were also in her room. But they were just there to be there. It didn't take Ino long to finish her homework. Now she started thinking about homecoming. It was this Friday so she had about four days to get a dress. She started spinning in her chair thinking about the dress. Since she was going with the Hitachiin's she knew that they were going to be judgmental. Ugh… why did they have to choose her?

"What are you doing?" Hikaru said standing over Ino.

"Thinking about homecoming and what to wear."

"Don't worry about that. Our mom is a fashion designer. She can make you dress."

"Thanks but no thanks. Your mom is probably already so busy. I wouldn't want to add to her load."

"It's ok. Kaoru and I already gave my mom a sketch of a dress we want you to wear."

"Thanks. Can I see it?"

"Not until homecoming."

"Of course…" Hikaru smiled. He would never admit it, but he was happy he was going with Ino instead of some crazy fan girl.

"Hey, can you pass me that third guitar from the left?" Ino asked. Hikaru nodded and grabbed the guitar.

"Can you leave now?" Ino asked quietly.

"Why?"

"I am a little shy when it comes to my music."

"I'm not going to judge you or tell you you stink."

"Ugh… fine." Ino took out her pick and started playing a song she wrote. After about 30 seconds of playing she started singing the lyrics. Hikaru looked at her in enjoyment. Kaoru was right. She can play and sing really well.

After about 5 minutes. Ino stopped playing the guitar and set it down.

"You are really good."

"Thanks, but I'm not a professional."

"Yet…" Ino smiled at his comment. It was now about nine o'clock, and Hikaru was still hanging out in Ino's room. They both had fallen asleep. Hikaru woke up and found out Ino was lying on his chest sleeping, drooling a little. Hikaru blushed and tried to push her off him slowly so she didn't wake up. That didn't work. Ino woke up almost immediately and blushed like crazy. It was a good thing it was dark so Hikaru couldn't see her blush.

"Oops, sorry." Ino said sitting on the bed.

"It's ok. I'm going to sleep, I am pretty tired."

"Ok goodnight!"

"Night!" Hikaru said and left the room. Once he walked out the door, Kaoru was standing their waiting.

"Kaoru, what is it?"

"You have been in her room a long time… what happened?" Hikaru looked confused and then got what he was saying.

"What?! No! Nothing happened, that is gross. She is going to be my step-sister."

"So nothing happened?"

"No I just fell asleep in there."

"That is what they all say." Kaoru said forming a devious smile and walked away.

"Kaoru, nothing happened!" Hikaru said catching up to his twin.

"Ok, I believe you…"

"Whatever Kaoru, I'm going to bed."

"Goodnight Hikaru."

"Goodnight."

**End.**

**So there is going to be three parts to the Homecoming chapters. I will update maybe this weekend or later at night.**

**So I'm looking for a few reviews for this chapter, so review and tell me what you think!**


	9. Homecoming Part 2

**Obviously, I don't own Ouran High School… but I wish I did…**

**Let's get on to the story… P.S. If I feel like it I might do shout outs and dedications. Don't forget to read the bottom after the chapter is done! Rare opportunity…**

~~~0o00o0~~~

_"No I just fell asleep in there."_

_"That is what they all say." Kaoru said forming a devious smile and walked away._

_"Kaoru, nothing happened!" Hikaru said catching up to his twin._

_"Ok, I believe you…"_

_"Whatever Kaoru, I'm going to bed."_

_"Goodnight Hikaru."_

_"Goodnight."_

~~~0o00o0~~~

It was 8 in the morning. School didn't start until 9 but, Ino got there early so she could avoid the awkward moment when she had to see Hikaru after she fell asleep on Hikaru's chest. Every time she thought about it, it made her shiver and her stomach drop. She tried to shake the image out of her head. If anyone else was in the hallway, they would have thought she was crazy, the way she shook her head so forcefully. Ino was thinking about what happened last night so hard, she wasn't paying attention to where she was walking and she was completely lost. She had never had a tour of the school. Only places she knew where her classroom, the gym, the cafeteria and the host club room. She looked around to see if anyone was around to help her and then remembered that she came early, so no one was going to be around for another hour or so. She started walking around for like five minutes and then realized there was no hope. She slid her back down a wall next to a janitor closet and sighed. Why didn't she take the tour of the school like a smart person? As she was thinking about what an idiot she was, the janitor closet next to her opened and closed quickly. She got up and stood in front of the janitor's closet. She swore she saw somebody look at her from the closet. She opened the door slowly.

"Hello?" She said as she opened the door. It looked like no one ever used the closet. It was dusty and had cobwebs everywhere, which was surprising considering how clean and beautiful the school was. As she looked in the abandon closet, she thought she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around but saw no one.

"Maybe I'm just imagining things" she said to herself. When she looked back into the closet, she heard the footsteps again but wasn't quick enough to look back. She was forcefully pushed into the closet and fell down on the ground.

"Ow, what the hell?" she said rubbing her head.

"Oops, sorry I didn't mean to be so forceful." A voice said and she saw a figure of a hand reach out to her. She had an idea in her head and smiled deviously because of it. She grabbed the hand, but instead of pulling herself down, she pulled the mysterious person down to the ground and pinned them on the ground. She sat on their stomach and grabbed the collar of the jacket. Since they had a collar, she guessed it was the school jacket and that meant it was the boys uniform.

'Great a pervert' she thought. She pulled the collar up to her neck, so whoever the person was; she was face to face with them. The pervert probably liked it.

"Who are you and why did you trap me in a closet?" Ino said still holding the collar.

"Wow, aren't we a little forceful?"

"Answer me!" The boy sighed.

"I still need to know more about you." Ino thought for a moment and it hit her.

"Kyoya?" she said letting go of his collar and getting off his stomach. She looked around for a light switch and once she found one, she flipped it on. Kyoya stood up and smiled.

"Sorry about that, I didn't mean to push you so forcefully." Kyoya said holding a clipboard in his hand.

"Why did you trap me in the closet anyway?" Ino asked. Kyoya held out the clipboard to her and she took it.

"All host and hostess need to fill out this questionnaire." Kyoya said. Ino looked at the paper and realized that the questions were sort of personal. She caught on quick.

"Ok…" she said and started filling it out the questionnaire. She smiled and gave Kyoya the paper.

"Thank you." Kyoya said and looked at the paper. In big letters, across the paper it said 'Nice Try Kyoya, But You're Going to Need to Try Harder.' Kyoya smiled at the paper.

"I guess this isn't going to be as easy as I thought." Kyoya said.

"Sorry Kyoya, but remember what I said? I don't know you that well and I am not an open book. Maybe next time." Kyoya nodded.

"Next time." Ino nodded and turned off the light and opened the door. Right when she opened the door, she saw some of the host club walking past the janitor's closet. They all looked and stopped for a minute. They looked guiltier than ever. Ino stood in awkwardness and Kyoya acted like nothing was wrong. It was an awkward silence for a while until Tamaki spoke up.

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING IN THE CLOSET WITH MY DEAR DAUGHTER?!" Tamaki said grabbing Ino and pulling her towards him.

"Calm down idiot, I was just asking her a few questions."

"YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE THAT?"

"It's true Tamaki, nothing happened." Ino said sighing. Tamaki let out a sigh and calmed down.

"What are you guys doing anyway?" Ino asked wondering why they were all walking together.

"We were looking for you, Ino." Haruhi said.

"Why?"

"The twins were wondering why you came to school early and where you were." Ino didn't want to tell them why because then she would have to deal with Tamaki calling Hikaru a pervert.

"Where are they?" Ino asked.

"In class, I know you never got the tour, so I will show you where it is from here." Haruhi said.

"Thanks!" Ino said and Haruhi and Ino walked to class. One the way Haruhi was explaining everything and where places where. Ino finally understood and felt relieved. Now she won't get lost.

"Thanks Haruhi." Ino said standing in front of the classroom door.

"You're welcome, anyways I'm going to the library, I need to study before class starts." Haruhi said and walked away. Ino walked in the class and saw that the twins were the only ones in class. School didn't start for another ½ an hour, so it wasn't shocking that no one was there.

"Ino!" they both said and leapt from their seats and pounced on top of her. Ino fell to the ground with the twins on top of her. She saw that Kaoru was on her left and Hikaru was on her right. She assumed Hikaru didn't think it was awkward to see her. Maybe she just over reacted to what happened. Ino sat up and rubbed her head.

"Haruhi said you guys were looking for me?"

"Yeah we wanted to know why you left so early," Hikaru said.

"And we wanted to talk to you about the dress for homecoming." Kaoru finished.

"Oh, I left early because I woke up early and didn't feel like waiting for everyone." Ino lied. If she told them the truth, then it would definitely be awkward.

"Oh that makes sense." They both said and got off of Ino and helped her up. She brushed off her dress and sighed.

"What about the homecoming dress?" Ino asked.

"Do you want it long or short?" Hikaru asked. Ino thought for a moment.

"Long."

"Sleeves or strapless?" Kaoru asked.

"Strapless."

"Ok we will tell our mom!" they both said.

"Are you sure your mom doesn't mind doing this? She is already a busy woman."

"Are you kidding me? Our mom thinks of you as her daughter already!" Ino smiled at that thought. She was happy Yuzuha thought of her as that. It was better than her own mother thinking that. Just then the bell rang. Haruhi walked in.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Nothing much, talking about homecoming." Ino said.

"That reminds me, when are we going to start talking about Ai?" Haruhi said. Ino almost forgot about the plan so Haruhi could come as a girl.

"Oh that's right!" the twins said.

"We need to get you a dress, some shoes, a wig, and a date." Ino said.

"I already have the "date" but not the rest." Haruhi said.

"Who are you going with?" Ino asked.

"Tamaki, he pretty much begged me to after I told him the plan." Ino laughed. It was funny how Haruhi couldn't tell that Tamaki liked her even after that obvious gesture.

"How about we all go to the mall to get you a dress?" Hikaru said.

"And shoes." Ino said.

"And a wig." Kaoru finished. Haruhi sighed. She didn't think it was going to be this much stuff she had to get.

"Ok, I will meet you guys at the mall after the host club today." Haruhi said.

"Wait, are we going to our mall or the rich people mall?" Ino said.

"Usually we would be all for the commoners mall," Kaoru said.

"But it is homecoming, Haruhi needs a good dress." Hikaru finished. Everyone nodded and class started. Everyone sat down in their seat and listened to another boring lecture.

~~~0o00o0~~~

It was after the host club. All four friends were in the limo driving to the mall. They all talked about the plan and how it was going to work. After about 10 minutes of driving, they stopped at the mall. It was huge. It had at least 10 floors and millions of stores.

"Let's go to our mom's store first!" Kaoru said. It was on the 8th floor and it looked absolutely beautiful. The way back was where the fancy dresses were. There were so many top choose from.

"So what color?" Hikaru asked.

"Light pink, she looks good in it." Ino said. Everyone nodded and went to the pink colored section, since it was arranged by color.

"Long or short?" Ino asked.

"Knee length." Haruhi said. They picked out all the light pink, knee lengthen dresses. There were five of them and three were put back. So it was between a strapless dress with pink sparkled on the top and one that had flowers on the bottom. They finally agreed on the pink sparkled dress and picked out some black heels. They didn't have to pay for it since it was their mom's shop. Next they went to the hair salon and bought a wig. It was brown and curled at the bottom. It was about chest length and was very pretty. They paid for it and left the store. Haruhi and Ino went to the food court while Hikaru and Kaoru went to go get shoes and accessories for Ino. The girls couldn't come because they still didn't want to tell Ino what her dressed look like. After about an hour of hanging out at the mall, they all went home and the twins took Ino's stuff and put it in their room so she wouldn't sneak a peek. Ino went into Rin's room and saw he was sleeping. She kissed him on the forehead and mouthed 'good night'. What she didn't know was that the twins were standing by the door watching. They smiled at how sweet it was. Rin was very important to Ino and Ino to Rin. There were almost as close as the twins. Ino saw the twins by the door and walked up to them.

"What's wrong?" Ino asked.

"Nothing, it is just really sweet how much you care for your brother." They both said. Ino smiled and gave them both a hug goodnight. She walked to her bedroom and before she walked in she heard the twins talking to her.

"What? No kiss goodnight?" they both said. Ino smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Shut up and go to bed." She said laughing and closed the door.

**End.**

**Ok so here is that special offer I was talking about.**

**I'm thinking about adding another OC, it is just that I can't think of one. So I am letting you guys choose for me. The first person to send me a PM of their OC and their personal description will be in the story! Remember, you must include the following: Name, Age, Year (1****st****, 2****nd****, 3****rd****, or 4****th****), blood type, personality, past, person your OC would want to end up with, looks, and any other information.**

**If I like your OC, I will put him/her in the story! Unfortunately, they won't be able to be in the homecoming chapters because I can't fit in anyone right now. Just letting everyone know the following:**

**If I accept your OC and it is a girl, your OC will be Ino's best friend. After Ino's sudden move, the girl moves to be closer to her best friend. She WILL go to Ouran. **

**If I accept your OC and it is a boy, your OC will be Ino's former crush (as in he had a crush on her but never told her). He moved for a while, but then came back because his mother's job got transferred. He WILL go to Ouran and he will confess his love for Ino sometime in the story.**

**Thanks for reading that loooonnnggg message!**

**Remember to review and PM me!**


	10. Author's Note

**Just letting everyone know:**

**I got a lot of OC requests and I feel bad for the people who sent them in and wont be used. So im going to make stories for each OC! Its going to be a lot of work! So when i make a story with your OC in it, We will have to PM each other so we can work together on the storry! The OC that did win was a boy OC!**

****Name: Akihiro Shimizu

Age: 15

Looks: Short brown hair, green eyes

Personality: rude, mean, handsome, sort of smart, strong, outgoing

Past: Has a crush on Ino.

**Just letting everyone know, this OC will not be in the story till the end. He will be in maybe 2 chapters and then something will happen.**

**Again after this story is done i will use OC's giving to me.**

**Im still accepting them, so dont be afraid to send me one for another story!**

**P.S sorry if you thought this was a chapter!**


	11. Homecoming: Part 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran and I probably never will.**

**P.S.: I don't know why it took me so long to update, but sorry if you thought I forgot about you guys. I never could forget you guys!**

**P.S.S: This is a shout out to SwanDark for giving me some ideas in future chapters and pushing me to update. SO this chapter is dedicated to her!**

~~~0o00o0~~~

_"What's wrong?" Ino asked._

_"Nothing, it is just really sweet how much you care for your brother." They both said. Ino smiled and gave them both a hug goodnight. She walked to her bedroom and before she walked in she heard the twins talking to her._

_"What? No kiss goodnight?" they both said. Ino smiled and rolled her eyes._

_"Shut up and go to bed." She said laughing and closed the door._

~~~0o00o0~~~

Ino woke up and immediately jumped out of bed. Tonight was the night. Homecoming. She was so excited she could hardly stand. It was 6:25. Haruhi was coming over in 15 minutes. Ino quickly took a shower and got dressed. She threw on a pair of black jeans and a striped hoodie. She walked out and went downstairs.

"Hey Ino!" Hikaru and Kaoru said sitting next to each other. Haruhi was already there sitting on the couch across from them.

"Hey, you're early." Ino said speaking to Haruhi.

"Yeah, my dad wanted me to wear a dress today, so I snuck out early."

"Ha-ha, I have to meet your dad one day!"

"Her dad is a tranny." Hikaru said blandly.

"Oh…" Ino said realizing the situation got awkward.

"Don't worry about it, I'm used to it." Haruhi said smiling. Ino smiled back and took a seat next to Haruhi. She proceeded to talk about the plan.

"Ok, so Haruhi do you have the dress and wig and shoes?" Ino asked her friend.

Haruhi nodded firmly. Ino knew Haruhi was excited to go to homecoming as a girl. The plan would work perfectly. Even though Haruhi would never admit it, Ino knew she was happy to be going with Tamaki to homecoming. Ino could always tell when someone liked someone else. Haruhi liked Tamaki and Tamaki liked Haruhi. She was hoping homecoming would be the perfect time for them to confess to each other.

"Ok, so let's go get ready!" Hikaru said. Everyone looked at him.

"What?"

"Homecoming isn't starting for like 14 hours."

"Really?"

"What time did you think it was?" Kaoru asked.

"Sorry, if I'm up on the weekend it is most likely in the afternoon. I never wake up this early." Everyone giggled.

"Hey, can you shut up! I'm trying to sleep!" Rin said from the top of the stairs. His hair was messy and his pajamas were half way falling off. Rin was up about 8 floors, so when he jumped down from the rail to the first floor, everyone was impressed.

"Where did you learn to do that?" the twins asked.

"Dojo." He said like it was obvious.

"Ino can do it to you know, but she has bad knees so she doesn't like to."

"Wow, so you both take martial arts?" Haruhi asked. They both nodded. It was cool to know other fighters besides Honey and Mori.

"I have a question." Rin said. Everyone looked at him.

"What is it?" Ino asked.

"If homecoming doesn't start for over 10 hours, why are you up so early?"

"Well, Tamaki wanted us to come to his house."

"Well if that's the case, GO THERE AND LEAVE SO I CAN GET SOME SLEEP!" The twins and Haruhi dashed outside while Ino got up slowly. She wasn't afraid of her brother. She walked over to her brother and patted him on the head.

"You have to control your temper."

"Like you're any better."

"Ino giggled.

"Sorry for disturbing your sleep. I'll be going now." Ino said.

"Bye." Ino walked out the door and everyone was already in the limo and when Ino came in, she sat next to Hikaru, since Kaoru was already sitting next to Haruhi.

"Suoh estate #3 please." Kaoru said to the driver.

"How many houses does Tamaki own?" Ino asked.

"I don't know we stopped counting after 15." The twins said. Ino and Haruhi felt like their jaws were going to fall off.

"Who needs 15 houses?" Ino asked. The twins shrugged.

"We only have 10." Hikaru said. Ino rolled her eyes and pulled out her phone to start playing with it. The drive was about 2 hours because of traffic. They got to Tamaki's house at about 8:30.

"12 more hours." Ino said smiling. Haruhi pressed the button next to the gate. A little webcam came up and you heard a scream of delight.

"My dear daughters are here!" Tamaki said over the intercom. The gate opened slowly and all four of them proceeded to walk in. When they opened the door, both girls were picked up by two strong butlers. Hikaru and Kaoru rolled their eyes.

"Can you put us down?" Haruhi and Ino said a little irritated.

"Sorry but we cannot. It was the young masters' order for his precious girls to not touch the ground." The girls sighed. Tamaki has to be the weirdest guy they have ever met. The butlers carried the girls to the sitting room and sat them on the couch. The twins sat on chairs that were on each side of the coffee table. Tamaki was sitting across from the girls, smiling like an idiot.

"What is this all about?" Kaoru asked.

"Since me and Haruhi are going to homecoming together, we need to talk about how we are going to go about this."

"Boss, we got this." Kaoru said.

"We have everything planned out." Hikaru said.

"I think we should leave Haruhi here and go because the twins need to show me my dress." Ino said.

"Well ok, we will see you guys at the dance." Haruhi said. Ino was picked up by the butler and Hikaru and Kaoru followed them outside and to the limo.

"Thank you." Ino said. The butler formed a perverted smile and got close to Ino's face.

"You're welcome." He said. His breath was hot, moist, and gross. Ino was about to slap him, but then Hikaru and Kaoru hit him in the back of his head.

"Back off, before we get you fired." The both said threatingly. The butler apologized and ran back to the mansion. Ino was happy that the twins care about her. Kaoru was becoming a real brother to her. Hikaru was too but she had a feeling he wanted more.

Ino shook her head wildly.

'_That is crazy! What am I thinking? He is going to be my brother.' _Ino thought. The limo started and they drove another 2 hours back to the mansion.

"8 more hours." Kaoru said.

"Can I see my dress now?"

"Not until the three hour mark." The twins said. Ino sighed and walked inside. Rin was on the couch with Ayane.

"Oh hey Rin, hey Ayane!" the three said.

"Ino!" Ayane jumped up from the couch and gave Ino a huge hug. Ayane was over a lot so Ino was starting to become a big sister to her.

"What's up?" Ino asked.

"Nothing much, just doing some homework!"

"Ok, well we will be upstairs. Don't get into too much trouble." Ino said winking meaning they could cause some problems. Rin gave her a head nod. Ino walked over to the now fixed elevator. Once, they got to the floor, Ino went to her room and the twins to theirs. Ino walked over to the guitar and started playing '_F**in Perfect_' by P!nk.

_Made a wrong turn, Once or twice_

_Dug my way out blood and fire_

_Bad decisions, that's alright_

_Welcome to my silly life._

Ino was singing loudly and playing the guitar loudly. She couldn't even tell that Hikaru was sitting on her bed listening.

_Mistreated, Misplace, Misunderstood_

_Miss 'No way it's all good'_

_It didn't slow me down_

_Mistaken, always second guessing, under estamating_

_Look I'm still around_

Hikaru moved on the bed and Ino turned around. She stopped playing.

"Don't stop on my account."

"I was almost done, anyway." Ino said putting the guitar on the floor.

"So what do you want?" Ino asked.

"I'm bored, so let's talk and hang out."

"Ok whatever." Ino and Hikaru talked and played video games for about 2 hours. Kaoru came in later and they talked for another 2 hours.

"4 more hours. Can I see my dress now?"

"You can see the shoes and jewelry." The twins said.

"Fine I'll take that." The twins left and came back with a shoe box and 2 smaller cases. Hikaru gave her the shoes and she opened the box. In the box were a pair of silver heels, which were so shiny and sparkly it, could blind you. But they were still beautiful. Ino smiled at the shoes, now more excited about the dress. Kaoru gave her the two jewelry boxes. She opened the smaller one first and saw a pair of earrings. They were diamond and had an orange diamond at the bottom. They were beautiful as well. She opened the bigger one next. It was a necklace. It was also diamond and had an orange diamond in the middle. This had to be the most beautiful of the three. Ino put the boxes on the bed and gave both twins a hug.

"You guys didn't have to spend that much." Ino said letting go of the boys.

"It was nothing." Kaoru said.

"If we get a hug from giving you this," Hikaru said.

"What do we get for the dress?" Kaoru finished.

"A hug and a cookie." Ino said sweetly.

"Yay cookie!" they both laughed. The clock struck 6. 3 hour mark. Ino smiled.

"Get my dress now." Ino said pushing the boys to their room.

"Ok, Ok, go to your room." They said.

"Ok dad." Ino said sarcastically. She went to her room and saw two maids in there.

"Hello, Ms. Yagashi." They both said.

"Uh… hi." Ino said a little frightened.

"Please hold still." They both said and grabbed her.

"Wait a minute…" Ino said but it was too late. Ino was already in a chair getting her hair and makeup done. Her hair was in a bun and strands that didn't go in the bun were curled. The makeup was natural looking and was hardly there. Ino was happy with the makeover. There was a knock on the door and before Ino could say 'come in' the door opened. It was a maid with a dress. Ino walked over to the door and grabbed the dress, she said thank you and walked over to the bed. She set it down and slowly unzipped it. She gasped.

_*1 hour later*_

The twins were downstairs standing in their tuxedos, waiting by the staircase for Ino.

"Do you think the maids scared her?" Hikaru asked Kaoru.

"Probably, but she is tough. She can handle it." Just then a door opened and you heard the click of heels. The twins straightened their ties. Hikaru was wearing a silver tie and Kaoru was wearing an orange tie. Ino was hidden behind the maids.

"Presenting Ino Yagashi." They said and moved out the way. Ino was revealed. Her dress went to her feet and was strapless, just like she said. The dress was silver but had an orange sparkly lace over it. It matched the twins tie perfectly. The twins gaped at her. She looked beautiful. She started walking downstairs and both twins grabbed one hand and led her towards the door. Rin and Ayane were still on the couch. Rin and Ayane stood up and walked over to the three.

"You look beautiful sis." Rin said.

"You're so pretty!" Ayane said.

"Thanks guys." Ino said and hugged both of them tightly.

"You boys look handsome too." Ayane said.

"Thanks kid." Hikaru and Kaoru both said and rubbed her head.

"Alright, you guys go, you don't want to be late." Rin said. The three nodded and walked outside.

"To the dance!" they all said and piled into the limo.

**End.**

**Wow, it took me a longer time to update than I thought…**

**I decided to make another chapter because it was a lot to type for this chapter, so I'm putting it in the next one!**

**Anyway review please for Homecoming part 3 so I can write Homecoming part 4**


	12. Homecoming: Part 4

**I just realized how long ago I updated last… I felt like I updated yesterday! But SwanDark corrected me saying I haven't updated in like 2 weeks… So you can all thank her for making me update and get off my lazy butt… P.S. When this story ends (because all good things have to come to an end) there will be a sequel and I am thinking about an OC story which means I will be accepting OC's for that story and I will put them together with their favorite host! But that won't be for a while so be patient. That means don't send me them now because I will forget about your OC and feel bad…**

**Anyways let continue!**

_~~~0o00o0~~~_

_"Alright, you guys go, you don't want to be late." Rin said. The three nodded and walked outside._

_"To the dance!" they all said and piled into the limo._

_~~~0oo00o0~~~_

The drive to the dance felt longer than normal. In reality it was only five minutes, though. It just felt like hours to Ino and the twins.

"Aww… come on cant these things go any faster?! Ino how long have we been in here?" Hikaru complained. Ino pulled her phone out of her purse.

"2 minutes…" Ino said. Hikaru sighed.

"It feels like 2 hours…" Kaoru said. Then the limo came to sharp stop. The three rocked forward and bumped heads with each other. They heard the driver, Sebastian, chuckling a little. Ino smirked and crawled over to the window that separates the driver and the passengers. She pulled out a mouth freshener from Kaoru's bag.

'Why the hell does he have this?' Ino thought. She shook her head and as Sebastian was laughing she sprayed a few spritzes in his mouth, causing him to gag and choke a little. It was fun to mess with Sebastian and Sebastian thought it was fun to mess with them as well.

"Well played, Ms. Yagashi. Well played." Sebastian said coughing a little. Ino smiled and grabbed both twins and pulled them out the limo. They walked into the decorated school. It had Eiffel towers and rose bushes everywhere. They even had a life sized replica of the Eiffel tower. Ino walked up to it and poked it. Yep, it was real. She looked up and saw some students on the very top hanging out. She saw Honey and Mori up there as well. She called out to them and they looked down and waved. Being the ninjas they are, they jumped down and landing perfectly.

"Hey Ino-Chan! You look pretty!" Honey said giving her a hug. Mori nodded.

"Thanks and you look so cute! Mori handsome as always." Ino said. Honey was wearing a white suit and Mori a black one. Even though the colors were different, the tuxedo was the same.

"You guys look great too, Hika-chan and Kao-chan!"

"Thanks Honey!" they both said.

"Have you guys seen Haruhi yet? She is inside. She looks pretty too!" Honey said and Mori nodded in agreement.

"No I haven't, I'll go see her now!" they all said. They walked inside and spotted Haruhi almost right away. She looked beautiful as well. Her dress sparkled and her wig was shiny and looked like it was too delicate to touch. The three walked over to Haruhi. She was talking to Tamaki.

"Hey guys!" Hikaru said. The two turned around and smiled. Tamaki looked at Ino and smiled the biggest smile ever. He grabbed her and spun her around.

"My daughter looks so beautiful! Too bad she is here with those shady twins!" Tamaki said.

"Stop calling us shady!" Ino was released from Tamaki's grasp and walked over to Haruhi. While the twins and Tamaki were arguing, Haruhi and Ino started to talk.

"Hey _Ai_." Ino said smiling.

"Hey, this dance is fun isn't it?"

"Yeah, any cute guys ask you to dance?"

"Yeah, but Tamaki wouldn't let them touch me."

"Speaking of Tamaki… how do you feel about him?" Haruhi looked shock and light pink blush came across her cheeks.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing… I can tell from the look on your face your feelings." The twins and Tamaki were done arguing just as soon as Ino finished her sentence.

"Come on guys, let's leave these two alone." Ino said grabbing both twins. They walked away from the soon to be happy couple. They all started dancing and soon everyone started to join. Except for one host…

"Hey where is Kyoya?" Ino asked. Everyone shrugged.

"I'll go look for him." Ino said and started walking around. She accepted 1000 compliments and denied 5 dances before she found the Shadow King. He was out on the balcony, swirling around a glass of soda. He was wearing a black tuxedo and looked like one of those old rich guys that hate their life. Ino started walking up to him but stopped once something unexpected happened.

"Damn it!" Kyoya yelled and threw the glass off the balcony. Ino shivered and sort of shrieked. Kyoya heard it and turned around. He looked at Ino with shame on his face. He turned away and continued looking outside. Ino took a deep breath and walked over to him. After about 5 minutes of silence, Kyoya broke it.

"You look nice." He said. Ino smiled and thanked him.

"You look nice as well." She replied back. Kyoya nodded and continued to look outside. Ino was worried.

"I hope you don't mind me asking but are you okay?" Kyoya looked at her.

"I do sort of mind…" Ino looked sort of shocked by his answer.

"Oh well sorry. Whenever you feel better, we will all be inside waiting for you. I'll tell everyone you're okay but I won't tell them where you are you look like you need some alone time." Ino said as she walked out. She was stopped when Kyoya grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"I guess there is nothing wrong with telling you what's bothering me." Kyoya said sighing. Ino smiled and started to listen.

"It's my father… he is trying to pull me out of the host club. This is nothing new, but he said if I don't quit soon he will pull me out of Ouran. I don't know where he will find a better school, but he said that we will move to a different country if we have too. I think it is obvious I don't want leave the host club or Ouran but it's either leave the club or leave the school. So unless my father changes his mind, which won't happen, I have to resign from the host club." Kyoya said getting angrier with every sentence. Ino looked shocked and sad. Then she got angry.

"Is your father here?"

"Yes, he is talking to some of the parents of some companies downstairs. Why?"

"I'll be right back. I want to go dance some more." Ino said. She looked down and saw Kyoya's father talking to some men. She walked off the balcony and ran down the stairs. She saw his father and walked up to him and shooed the other men away. She didn't care who they were, she just didn't want them to hear her explode. She didn't know it but Kyoya was watching his father the whole time so when Ino came in, he looked pretty shocked.

"Hello are you Mr. Ootori?"

"Yes and what is your last name?"

"I don't own a huge corporation so save your breath."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, you heartless troll."

"You better watch who you are talking to young lady."

"I think I know who I am talking to. I show no regret about what I'm about to say."

"Well what is it, brat?"

"You know how much the host club means to Kyoya and you know he tries his hardest here. Yet you think he is just playing around. Are you aware that the girls Kyoya meets own huge companies as well? He is helping you and trying to surpass his brothers and you're acting like he is a son you never wanted! I hate people like you! I don't understand why you are so f***ing hard on him! How the hell does he even put up with you? You are a terrible person. P.S. I have a few friends whose parents are supporting your company and I'm sure that I can get them to stop that." Kyoya's father looked shocked. Just then Kyoya ran over. Before he could say anything, his father spoke.

"Kyoya is this your friend?" Kyoya thought for a moment. If he said no then his father might be ok with him but Ino would hate him. If he said yes, his father might be more upset but Ino would be happy. He finally came to a conclusion.

"Yes it is." Ino smiled and Kyoya's father walked up to him and drew his hand back. Kyoya winced and prepared for the worst. Instead of getting hit though, he felt a hand pat his back. Kyoya opened his eyes and saw his father smiling at him. Ino looked confused as well.

"You finally chose the right person. I will let you stay in the host club and at this school but you have to work even harder on your grades now. I saw you got a B+ on your test. Anything else like that, and you're out. Do you understand?" Kyoya nodded his head.

"Well, I got to go. I will see you at the house." With that, his father walked away. Ino smiled from ear to ear and gave Kyoya a big hug.

"Yay! You get to stay!" Ino said.

"Yes and it's all thanks to you." Kyoya said.

"Come on lets go back inside." Ino said and grabbed Kyoya's wrist. They came back to the group and everyone greeted Kyoya.

"Where have you been?" Honey asked.

"I and Kyoya were arguing about something but we resolved it." Ino lied. She didn't want the host club to worry about anything.

"Oh ok." Haruhi said. Just then a slow song came on. All the couples went on the dance floor to dance. Honey and Mori were asked to dance. Tamaki and Haruhi started dancing as well.

"Ino would you like to dance?" Kaoru asked.

"Of course Mr. Hitachiin." Ino said in a fake British voice. Kaoru and Ino danced for about five minutes. They talked for a while and then Hikaru came.

"May I cut in?" Hikaru said grabbing Ino's hand. Kaoru backed away slowly. Hikaru and Ino danced as well and they had a nice time. Kyoya came up as well.

"May I?" Hikaru gave Kyoya to Ino and they danced.

"Thank you."

"For dancing with you?"

"No for helping me with my father."

"No problem. I wouldn't want you to leave. You still haven't found out anything about me." Ino said with a wink. Kyoya smiled.

"That is indeed true." They danced for a while until someone tapped on Ino's shoulder. She turned around and gasped.

"Dance with me." A boy with green eyes and brown hair said.

"Akihiro?"

**End.**

**OMG CLIFFHANGER! AND FINALLY IM DONE WITH THE HOMECOMING CHAPTERS!**

**ANYWAYS REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Hikaru: Yeah review it takes her too long to update!**

**Kyoya: If you annoy her enough and PM her she will update…**

**Me: Don't give them ideas….!**


	13. Akihiro, Kyoya, and Ino Fight!

So I know I haven't updated in a while but I have some reasons…. Like school….. and… and… and… OK so I don't have many reasons but school should be enough! P.S. The poll got a lot of takers and the top two are *drum roll* Kyoya and Hikaru! :D So I am making another poll with just those two and whoever wins, will win Ino! So please vote when I make the poll!

Anyways let's go on with the story….

~~~0o00o0~~~

_"No problem. I wouldn't want you to leave. You still haven't found out anything about me." Ino said with a wink. Kyoya smiled._

_"That is indeed true." They danced for a while until someone tapped on Ino's shoulder. She turned around and gasped._

_"Dance with me." A boy with green eyes and brown hair said._

_"Akihiro?"_

~~~0o00o0~~~

The boy nodded.

He was Akihiro Shimuzu. He used to go to Ino's school in England. He had shiny brown hair and deep green eyes. He always wore a black t-shirt and jeans but for this occasion he wore a tux. He and Ino were friends. Ino never knew about the huge crush he had on her. When he found out Ino was moving back to Japan, he was devastated. About a year of thinking went by, and then Akihiro decided he was going to run away from home and try to find her.

"Akihiro, what are you doing here?" Ino asked a little happy to see him.

"What do you think? I came here for you. I wouldn't come to this stupid place for fun." Just then, the slow song was coming to an end and the rest of the gang walked over.

"Who is this?" Hikaru asked.

"Who's asking?" Akihiro said turning around. Hikaru looked sort of shocked to hear that answer.

"Hey, stop being that way. I thought you were over that." Ino said pulling the two away from each other before someone got hurt.

"When did you get over that? What happened to the bad ass girl that I hung out with? Who would punch anyone who stirred her the wrong way? The girl that beat up the popular girls for talking like they owned her? Ha-ha… that was a good memory." Akihiro said chuckling.

"I can't imagine Ino doing something like that…" Kyoya said.

"Well believe it, glasses." Akihiro said shooting him a glare. Kyoya shot one back.

"Stop it you two." Ino said. She can tell it wasn't going to be easy making Akihiro like the guys. She never understood why Akihiro didn't like her around other guys.

"Whatever, I was starting to get bored with this conversation anyway. Ino, me, you, terrace, now." Akihiro said walking to the terrace.

"Who does he think he is bossing my daughter around?" Tamaki said a little bit steamed by Akihiro's attitude. To his surprise, Ino got up and started walking.

"Ino where are you going?" Kaoru asked.

"What does it look like?" Ino said. She turned on her heel and started walking towards the terrace. Ino started talking to Akihiro as the other hosts and Haruhi watched.

"I can't believe she is actually talking to him. He seems like a jerk." Haruhi said. They were watching as they saw Ino laughing. Akihiro touched her hand and Ino drew it back slowly and softly so he didn't really notice. They then saw Akihiro looking a little nervous and scratching the back of his head.

"Hey, I know that look he is about to ask Ino out!" Tamaki said sort of freaked out. The hosts and Haruhi looked wide-eyed as they waited for Ino's response. She thought for a minute and nodded her head yes. Akihiro smiled and drew her in for a hug. From how tight the hug was, it looked like she was going to pass out.

"I can't believe she said yes." Kyoya and Hikaru said. They seemed sort of depressed. Ino and Akihiro came back in with Akihiro's arm around her. Ino looked uncomfortable and was moving her shoulder trying to get his hand off of it. Everyone could tell she didn't like the position.

"Hey, come on; let's leave this stuck up place." Akihiro said. Ino gave him a confused look.

"But I don't want to leave." Ino said.

"Well I do." Akihiro grabbed her wrist and pulled her violently. Everyone was wide-eyed from how violent he was being. Ino didn't like it all. She grabbed his arm with her free arm and pulled it close to her. When he stumbled, she kicked him and flipped him, making him fall to the ground. She put her knee on his stomach and held him down. Everyone stared at them in shock.

"There is the girl I know…" Akihiro said wincing from the pain. Ino released him and got up.

"I'm tired. Hikaru, Kaoru, I'm going home. Akihiro, I guess I will talk to you later. Kyoya, Haruhi, Tamaki, Honey, Mori, I will see you guys later." Ino started walking away when Honey grabbed her arm.

"Why are you leaving, Ino-chan?" Honey said in a sweet voice and big eyes. Ino looked at him and gave a slight smile.

"Sorry Honey but I think I just need to be alone right now." She loosened his grip and walked away to the door. She pulled out her phone and called Sebastian. About 5 minutes later, Sebastian came and Ino left. Hikaru, Kaoru, Kyoya, Tamaki, Honey, Haruhi, and Mori all looked at Akihiro.

"What are you punks looking at? I didn't do anything. She could handle me grabbing her like that."

"Obviously not, since she did just leave." Kyoya said in an angry voice. Akihiro got face to face with Kyoya and started yelling in his face.

"I didn't do anything! Okay, glasses!? So shut up before I make you!" Akihiro yelled. Kyoya stayed completely still and cool, unaffected by how close he was. While Akihiro was yelling, he didn't even notice that Ino came back.

'_Where is my purse?' _Ino thought looking around. She looked up and saw Akihiro and Kyoya arguing.

'_What the hell?' _Ino ran over to them both.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Ino said furiously. She hated when people messed with her friends.

"Glasses over here thinks-"Akihiro was cut off by Ino.

"I leave for three seconds and everyone is fighting! Gosh, when are you going to get over your temper, Akihiro? And Kyoya stop provoking people with your 'cool' attitude! I'm getting tired of guys! Akihiro leave and Kyoya don't talk to me until you can get your act straight!" Ino grabbed Akihiro's wrist and pulled him out the school. She called a taxi and it came to get him. She walked back inside after he left. She spoke to Hikaru.

"Hey, do you know where my purse is?"

"Kyoya has it." Hikaru said sort of scared of her right now. She groaned. Out of all people, him? She looked around for him and saw him on the same terrace he was at before. She walked over and tapped him on the shoulder. Kyoya turned around.

"I need my purse." Ino said avoiding contact with him. Kyoya handed it to her and started to speak.

"Ino, I -"He was cut off by Ino.

"Didn't I say don't talk to me until you get your act straight?" Ino turned on her heel and walked over to the twins.

"You guys ready to go?" she asked them.

"Yeah, we can go." They said in unison. They all started walking out. The limo came and the drive home was long and silent. Once they got home, they saw that Rin and Ayane fell asleep on the couch with homework in their lap. Ino walked up to both of them and shook them. Rin and Ayane slowly started waking up.

"Ayane it is too late for you to go home tonight. I know you live just down the street but I don't want anything to happen to you, so you can sleep in one of the guest rooms tonight, okay? I will tell your mom you are over here so she doesn't worry." Ino said. Ayane nodded her head and followed the twins, Ino, and Rin upstairs. Rin showed her her guest room and Ayane fell asleep immediately. Rin walked into his room and fell asleep too. Ino and the twins had their pass on and were getting ready for bed. Hikaru and Kaoru went into Ino's room before they all went to sleep.

"Hey Ino, you all right?" they asked in unison.

"I'm fine, just not in the best mood." Ino sighed while lying in her bed.

"Don't let that fight get to you. It will get forgotten easily." Kaoru said lying on one side of Ino.

"Yeah, everything will be alright." Hikaru said lying on the other side of her. Ino smiled at both of them.

"Thanks guys." Ino said and soon they all fell asleep in Ino's room.

**End.**

**So how was it?**

**Will Ino forgive Kyoya? Will Akihiro come back? **

**We will just have to find out next time!**

**Review please!**


	14. Halloween Special!

Hey guys, Halloween is coming up (I am being a dark angel! =) and I thought it would be AHMAZING to have a Halloween special for Ino, Rin, Ayane, and the host club! P.S. this is not a continuation it is just a special! Akihiro is not involved and the things at homecoming and anything drama filled before aren't going to be involved. It is pure HALLOWEEN! OK WELL LET'S GET ON WITH THE STORY!

~~~0o00o0~~~

Today was the day. Halloween. Ino and Rin's favorite day of the year, filled with spooks and screams. The perfect day for people like her and her brother. Unfortunately, it was good day for the twins also…

Ino went to the shower and turned on the water. She took a quick shower and put on her Halloween costume. At Ouran, they allowed you to dress up. It was kind of shocking considering how professional the school was. She put on a black and red dress with lace on the sides. It was sort of tight and went to her mid-thigh. She put on black tights and red and black heels. She didn't really like heels, but she wanted to wear them for Halloween. She put on her red contact lenses and put in her fangs. She was being a vampire for Halloween. She knew it was going to be a fun time. She walked out and she saw Rin was already in costume. He was being himself for Halloween saying he was scary enough and also saying he was too old for that stuff. Ino didn't understand but there was no changing his mind.

"You look spooky." Rin said with a mischievous smile. Ino hated that smile.

"What are you up to?" She asked under her breath.

"Don't worry it has nothing to do with you. It is those two twins. They should be finding a surprise in their closet in 3…2…1…" All of a sudden you heard two people scream and saw two orange heads flash in front of them. Shortly behind was a girl with hair covering her whole face. She wore a white dress with blood splattered on it and she looked dirty. She looked like some sort of crazy girl who wants to kill the world.

"Nice job Ayane." Rin said giving his friend a high five. Ayane took off her wig and flashed her blue eyes.

"Thanks, that was fun!" she said giggling. You heard footsteps coming back up the stairs and screaming.

"Ino, there is someone trying to kill us! Help! Kick their ass!" they both said jumping on top of her. Ino struggled.

"Get off of me!" she said pushing them off.

"It was just Ayane you babies…" she said sighing. The twins looked passed Ino and saw Ayane smiling at them while Rin was laughing.

"We weren't even that scared." They both said.

"Keep telling yourself that…" Ino said laughing.

"Get in your costumes so we can go to school." Ino said. The twins nodded and walked to their room. They came out about 5 minutes later. They were pirates. Identical pirates of course. Ayane changed into her real costume which was a siren. (If you don't know what a siren is it is something from Greek mythology. It was like a mermaid. They sang songs to lure men off their ships and make them swim over to them. Once they were there, the sirens drowned and killed them. Sirens were beautiful and dangerous. =) Rin still didn't want to dress up. Nobody could convince him to dress up. They all piled into the limo and dropped Ayane and Rin off. Shortly after, they dropped off the twins and Ino. Once they got there they went to the host club immediately. They walked inside and saw everyone in costume. Tamaki was a king, Haruhi was a girl, Mori was Frankenstein, Honey was a bunny, and Kyoya was a werewolf.

"Hey, you guys look good." Haruhi said with a smile.

"Thanks! You do too!" the three said. The 8 of them all started talking about plans for Halloween and the club when there was a usual lightning bolt. It was completely sunny outside and the forecast said nothing about rain.

"That's strange…" Kyoya said looking out the window with the other hosts and hostess.

"Yeah…" Tamaki said. The lighting struck again except this time it was more powerful and blinding. It knocked everyone back and made them black out for a couple of minutes. Ino was the first to wake up.

"Ugh…" she groaned. She looked around and saw everyone starting to get up. She gasped. Hikaru and Kaoru used to have fake swords. Now they were 100% real. Tamaki's crown was 100% genuine and real. Like he was really a king. Haruhi's hair was now attached to her head and she had breasts now. She looked like a girl now (even though she is one). Honey had ears permanently attached to his head now and a white fluffy tail. Mori had actual bolts coming out of his head. Kyoya was extremely hairy and had sharp teeth. He had claws and dog breath.

"Holy Shit!" Ino screamed. All the hosts looked at each other and realized they had turned into their Halloween costume. After they realized it, they all looked at Ino. She was a true vampire now. Her eyes turned red, her hair was whiter than usual and her fangs were now real.

"Why are you all looking at me?" Ino asked. She bit her tongue and blood started gushing out. She winced in pain but then she looked at the blood and felt a sudden craving. She sucked it up and sighed in relief. All the hosts looked at her in horror.

"Did I just…" Ino said shocked she drunk blood. Everyone nodded.

"What the hell is going on?" Kaoru said freaking out.

"I guess that lighting wasn't just strange, it changed us into our Halloween costumes." Kyoya said plucking hair off himself as it just grew right back. He growled at his body.

"I wonder how everyone else is." Honey said, his ears twitching. They all got up and opened the door. The school was filled with monsters and the poor people who didn't dress up were running and screaming. They all walked out. Ino was the first to go crazy. She smelt blood and was holding herself back from eating students. She couldn't take it anymore. Her eyes turned a dark red and her fangs became sharper and longer.

"Ino, are you ok?" Hikaru said touching her shoulder. Ino hissed at him and Hikaru backed away. She ran as fast as she could and tackled a student. The girl screamed but it was too late. Ino was already drinking her blood. After she was done, Kyoya got a strange instinct. He couldn't control himself. He ran over to the girls dead body and devoured it. After the two were done devouring the poor girl, they realized what they did and screamed in terror. The other hosts ran over and saw the girls body and looked at the two in horror. They were both bloody.

"Holy shit!" Hikaru said.

"You know…" Ino started.

"That wasn't so bad." Kyoya finished. Everyone looked at them like they were crazy. But soon everyone's instinict started coming in. Haruhi was literally breaking boys hearts. Tamaki was executing anyone who disobeyed him. Mori was scaring and killing people as Frankestein. Honey made girls faint and their hearts stop, literally. The twins were killing anyone who annoyed them. The school was a bloodfest. After about 2 hours after school, another lighting rod struck the school. The host club was still inside. Their hunger for blood and murder started to increase. They started attacking each other. Just as they were ready to attack, the lighting struck and made them all fall back. They all woke up and saw they were all back to normal. They all ran to the hallway. Everyone's bodies were coming back, so it was like nothing happened.

"That was crazy." Tamaki said wiping his forehead.

"It's a good thing everything is back to normal." Haruhi said.

"Yeah, you guys want to go out for a bite? Im sort of hungry." Ino said holding her stomach.

"Can we get some cake?" Honey asked.

"Yeah." Mori replied. Everyone started walking out. Ino smiled deviously and revealed a fang. A real one.

She wasn't in the mood for a burger. She wanted 6 handsome boys and boyish girl for dinner tonight. A rare delicacy…

And she knew just where to get it…

**End of Halloween Special!**

**Remember, this is just the special so when the story continues, it was like this never even happened. Ino is not a vampire! Anyways I will be doing an Halloween special for "Im Back For My Revenge Hitachiins" too, so wait a while for that!**

**Anyways, Happy Halloween everyone! =)! **


	15. Kyoya and Mom and Akihiro

**Hey sorry I haven't updated for a long time… I'm kind of slow…. Anyway I will continue right away!**

~~~0o00o0~~~

_"Hey Ino, you all right?" they asked in unison._

_"I'm fine, just not in the best mood." Ino sighed while lying in her bed._

_"Don't let that fight get to you. It will get forgotten easily." Kaoru said lying on one side of Ino._

_"Yeah, everything will be alright." Hikaru said lying on the other side of her. Ino smiled at both of them._

_"Thanks guys." Ino said and soon they all fell asleep in Ino's room._

~~~0o00o0~~~

Ino woke up and had a headache. That fight Akihiro and Kyoya had was still in her head. It was Saturday and she promised Akihiro she would go on a date with him. She didn't want to but she never broke a promise. Ino sighed and kicked out her legs. Her legs hit two bodies and a big boom hit the floor. Oops… she forgot Hikaru and Kaoru fell asleep in her bed last night. The twins groaned and got up from the floor.

"What the hell was that for?!" Hikaru said.

"I think you broke my spine…" Kaoru said stretching his back.

"My bad, forgot you guys were here." Ino said scratching the back of her neck.

"So Ino, want to go to the commoners shopping mall today?" Kaoru asked.

"Sure, why not?" Ino said shrugging.

"I thought you had a date with that Akihiro guy?" Hikaru said.

"I don't want to see him right now or Kyoya."

"Well, ok but you can't avoid him at school you know." Hikaru said.

"I'll have to try." Ino said with a sigh.

"Well I got to get dressed." Ino said. The twins just stood there.

"I said I have to get dressed." She repeated.

"Ok go ahead." They both said.

"That means get out!" she said kicking them out the door and slamming it. She put on black jeans, a leather jacket, a zebra striped shirt, and black converse. She opened the door again and saw the twins were still sitting there.

"What are you doing?"

"We already got dressed and we were just waiting for you."

"Well move so we can go." Ino said. The twins got up and Ino and the twins left the mansion.

"Come on, we're walking." Ino said.

"Walking?! The commoner's supermarket is 5 miles away!" they both said.

"You guys need the exercise, you're getting a little flabby…" she said patting both of their stomachs.

"Hey! We are not!" the twins pouted. Ino giggled.

"I'm just kidding, but you guys do need to get some exercise." Ino said giving them a serious look. The twins sighed.

"Fine let's go." They both said and all three started walking. They were talking and laughing until Ino frowned and growled.

"What's wrong?" Hikaru asked. Ino pointed to a boy with short black hair and glasses walking towards them with a blonde headed boy.

"Kyoya…" Ino said through her teeth. Kyoya and Tamaki stopped in front of them.

"Ino! Daughter!" Tamaki said grabbing Ino and spinning her around.

"Tamaki put me down, I can't breathe!" Ino said gasping for air.

"Oops… sorry. Where are you three going?" Tamaki asked.

"Commoner's supermarket!" Kaoru asked.

"Oh… can we come?" Tamaki asked.

"Sure why not?" Kaoru responded. Ino and Kyoya haven't said a word to each other. She couldn't even look at him.

"Ino, Kyoya? You guys coming?" Hikaru asked. They didn't even notice that they were already walking.

"Oh right, sorry." Ino said. Kyoya and Ino started walking behind Tamaki and the twins who were having a perv argument. It was awkward and silent between Ino and Kyoya. Kyoya broke the silence.

"Are you still upset with me?" Kyoya asked.

"What gave it the way? The sight of you getting upset or me avoiding contact with you?"

"What did I do to make you so upset with me?" Kyoya asked.

"You fought. I hate when guys fight over stupid things."

"I didn't really fight. I didn't want to fight with him."

"Kyoya, you're lying. Your eyebrow was twitching and when your eyebrow twitches, you're itching for a fight and you were going to explode on Akihiro if I didn't come back." Kyoya knew it was true and didn't say anything.

"Listen, I am sorry for almost fighting a child hood friend of yours. It was childish of me to even think about hitting him." Kyoya said with his head down. Ino could tell he isn't used to thinking about childish things and he isn't use to apologizing like this. Ino smiled and stifled a laugh. Kyoya shot up and gave her a strange look.

"What's so funny?" Kyoya asked.

"Kyoya, I am madder at Akihiro than I am at you. I know you didn't really fight with him even though you wanted to. No need to be so formal with your apology." Ino said smiling. Kyoya looked at her and smiled.

"So you aren't upset with me anymore?"

"Nope. I could never be mad at you for too long. I would miss talking to you and your strange attempts to get information from me. Plus, you're too cute to be mad at." Ino said getting on her tip toes to pat his head. Kyoya looked at her and a light blush came across his cheek.

"You think I'm cute?" Kyoya asked.

"Who doesn't?" Ino said shrugging it off like it was nothing.

"If it makes you feel better, I think your cute, too." Kyoya said.

"Who doesn't? Ino said while laughing. Kyoya smiled and giggled as well.

"Hey, looks like you guys made up." Tamaki said smiling.

"Now it won't be awkward!" Kaoru said throwing his hands in the air. Hikaru did the same thing.

"Yay!" they both said.

"Wait a minute, I just realized something." Kyoya said.

"If we are going to the commoner's supermarket that is five miles away. Ino, tell me we aren't walking all the way there."

"Ok we aren't walking all the way there."

"That was sarcasm wasn't it?" Ino smiled and nodded.

"Come on, if I can run 6 miles every weekend, you can walk 5 miles one time to go to a supermarket."

"You go jogging for 6 miles every weekend?!" Tamaki said.

"Yeah, she is a fitness freak." Hikaru said.

"A fitness freak that will kick your ass." Ino said in a low creepy voice

"Did I say freak? I meant goddess!"

"That's what I thought." She said turning her voice back to normal.

*1 hour later*

Everyone had walked the five miles to the supermarket. Ino and Kyoya were completely energized, while Tamaki and the twins were half way dead.

"I told you, you need to exercise…" Ino said.

"Ah… shut up. Let's just go inside." Hikaru said while gathering his energy. They walked inside and Ino grabbed a shopping cart.

"You four better muscle up, you guys are going carry my bags on the way back."

"What? Why?" Kaoru said whining.

"Because I'm a lady, and you are men." Ino took a second look.

"Well you're almost men…" Ino said.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Hikaru asked.

"Nothing. Let's go." Ino said. She and the boys went through every aisle, buying stuff they really didn't need.

"Do you need all this stuff, I'm pretty sure we have all this stuff at the estate." Hikaru said picking up a box of Oreos.

"You guys eat it all before I can even have a bite! This is just for me." Ino said snatching the box back and throwing into the cart.

"And you call us fat…" Kaoru said under his breath.

"Want to say that to my face, Hitachiin?" Ino said with her voice getting low.

"No, I-I'm good." Kaoru said hiding behind Kyoya. They went up to the cashier.

"2000 yen please." The cashier said smiling.

"Here you go." Ino said pulling money out of her pocket.

"Thank you, have a nice day!" the woman said. The boys grabbed the bags and they started walking back. After about a mile all the boys were complaining.

"Can we take a break?" Tamaki asked.

"My back hurts!" Kaoru said.

"My hands hurt!" Hikaru exclaimed.

"This is getting a little heavy…" Kyoya said trying to sound cool. Ino sighed.

"Give them to me." Ino said. The boys gave her the bags and she walked all four miles without complaining or breaking a sweat. All the boys felt extremely weak.

"We could have done that. We just wanted to test your strength." Hikaru lied.

"Keep telling yourself that." Ino said. They all walked into the mansion and Ino went into her room to put her groceries. When she was up there she heard yelling from downstairs.

"She is living with you two?! Two boys!?" the voice said. Ino knew that voice.

"Shit…" Ino said and ran out of the room and to the railing where she saw Akihiro, the twins, Tamaki, and Kyoya arguing.

"Akihiro!" Ino yelled from the top.

"Hey beautiful!" Akihiro said smiling. Ino was furious and jumped down from the railing.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ino said.

"You blew off our date, so I came for you."

"I blew it off because I didn't want to go on a date with you. I thought it was obvious." Akihiro frowned.

"You blew off our date to hang out with these guys?" Akihiro yelled.

"Yeah, I did. Got a problem?"

"Yes I do! You blew off our date!"

"Maybe she had a good reason…" Hikaru said.

"Want to say it to my face, carrot top?" Akihiro said grabbing Hikaru's collar. Ino ran up to the two.

"Akihiro, stop!" Ino said grabbing his hand and without thinking he swung it back and slapped Ino across the face. Everyone stared wide-eyed at slap mark across Ino's face.

"You deserve to get some sense slapped in you." Akihiro said chuckling. Kyoya ran up to Akihiro and punched him in the face. Akihiro fell onto the ground holding his cheek.

"You want to start something, glasses!" Akihiro said getting up but soon he felt a foot go up and hit his crotch. Ino brought up her foot and hit him where the sun didn't shine. Akihiro fell down again in pain.

"You made a big mistake slapping me." Ino said. Her cheek felt better and the mark was no longer there. She grabbed Akihiro by the collar and dragged him outside. All the hosts stood there in shock. Ino dropped him on the parking lot and dropped down to his level. She sighed.

"Akihiro this isn't like you. I know you. What is the matter with you?" Ino said. Akihiro sighed and stood up.

"I thought it was obvious."

"What?"

"Ino, I have loved you since the 3rd grade. The reason I act like that way is because I was jealous you had feelings for one of those rich guys." Ino sighed again.

"Thank you for confessing your feelings. And I don't have feelings for any of the host guys. I mean I don't think I do. Anyway, I'm sorry Akihiro I just don't feel the same way. " Ino said.

"That's ok. Can we still be friends at least?" Akihiro asked. Ino smiled.

"If you can control your temper, then yes." Ino said. Akihiro nodded. Ino thought about something for a minute. She shrugged and leaned in to give Akihiro a kiss on the cheek. Akihiro blushed.

"What was that for?"

"It's the least I could do for confessing." Ino said.

"Akihiro, I think it is time for you to go back to England." Akihiro sighed and nodded. He got up and so did Ino. Ino gave him a hug and Akihiro walked off to the airport. Ino walked back inside and all the hosts walked up to her.

"Akihiro is going back to England." Ino said.

"Well at least all the bad things are gone." Tamaki said. Just then there was a knock at the door. Ino walked over to the door and opened it. A tall woman with long silver hair that went to her knees stood at the doorway. She had yellow eyes and a curvaceous figure. Ino stood at the door and stared. Her stare soon fell into a scowl.

"What the hell do you want?" Ino said. All the hosts came up behind her.

"Ino, who is this? She looks like you." Kaoru said.

"Is that anyway to greet your own mother?" the woman said.

"Mother?!" all the hosts said.

"Did you miss me, my sweet daughter? Because mommy missed her Ino." The woman said with a smile.

"Why are you here?" Ino said.

"I'm here to take you and Rin back to America with me, silly!" the woman said patting Ino's head.

"Back to America!?" They all screamed.

**End.**

**DRAMA BOMB! Anyways, after this Chapter, there is only ONE left! But don't start crying now! There will be a part 2!**

**Anyways, Review please! If I don't get any reviews, I won't make a part 2!**


	16. Goodbye

~~~0o00o0~~~

_"Did you miss me, my sweet daughter? Because mommy missed her Ino." The woman said with a smile._

_"Why are you here?" Ino said._

_"I'm here to take you and Rin back to America with me, silly!" the woman said patting Ino's head._

_"Back to America!?" They all screamed._

~~~0o00o0~~~

"Yuzuha, Dad, Rin, come down quick!" Ino said. All three came running down the stairs.

"What's wrong?" They all said. When they saw the woman, Daisuke and Rin stared at the door. Yuzuha was confused.

"Who is this?" Yuzuha asked.

"My 'mom' " Ino said putting air quotes around mom.

"Now don't act that way. Rin missed me, didn't you sweetie?"

"No." Rin said with a straight face. His mom frowned. She saw Daisuke.

"Daisuke, darling!" the woman said walking in and giving Daisuke a hug.

"What are you doing here, Angela?" Daisuke said not giving her a hug back.

"Angela? Is this your ex-wife?" Yuzuha asked. Angela looked at Yuzuha and frowned.

"So you found yourself a rich bitch, huh?" Angela said scowling.

"Hey, don't call our mom that!" the twins screamed.

"Well aren't you boys handsome?" Angela said referring to Tamaki, Kyoya, Hikaru, and Kaoru. She walked over to them.

"If you were a few years older, the things I would do to you boys…" Angela said whispering.

"Eww…mom stop! That's gross!" Ino said.

"Oh… do you want them all for yourself? That's a little selfish don't you think?" Angela said with her arms around the twins who looked uncomfortable.

"Mom, what do you want?" Rin asked.

"You and Ino of course." Angela said.

"What makes you think you are going to get them when the wedding is so close?" Daisuke said. Angela pulled out a contract from her chest and opened it.

"Ewww is that were you keep your stuff?" Ino said.

"Your chest is big enough for that too you know." Angela said. Ino felt uncomfortable now.

"Anyways, Daisuke we had a contract. I promised that you could keep the kids, but did you forget that we had an agreement?"

"What agreement?"

"Our contract says that I get one year of custody to our children and I choose this year. This means the children are coming with me." Angela said. Everyone gasped and stared at her.

"If you need the proof, here is the contract." Angela said handing it to Daisuke. Daisuke read it and saw his signature at the bottom. Daisuke sighed and gave her back the contract.

"Dad, is this true?" Ino said. Daisuke nodded. Just then, the door opened.

"Hey, Rin. I got this cool new- what's going on?" Ayane asked looking around. Rin walked up to her and explained everything.

"You're leaving?" Ayane said with a sad look on her face.

"Looks like it." Rin said. Ayane looked upset.

"Wait, it's only for one year, right?" We can come back." Ino said.

"Unless you want to stay." Angela said.

"Don't count on it." Ino said rolling her eyes.

"You know what; I'm getting tired of your attitudes! Go pack, now!" Angela said. Ino and Rin sighed and went upstairs to go pack.

"What about our wedding?" Yuzuha asked.

"You can have it without them." Angela said.

"No, we will wait until they get back. If that's ok with you." Daisuke asked Yuzuha. Yuzuha nodded.

"We need the whole family for our wedding." Rin and Ino came downstairs with their bags.

"Thank goodness, you are ready." Angela said. She opened the door to the mansion.

"Come on. To the car." Rin and Ino sighed and walked over to the car and put their bags in. After, they went back inside the mansions to say their goodbyes.

Ino's goodbyes:

To Daisuke (dad): I'll miss you daddy. I promise we will be back. I love you.*hugs*

To Yuzuha (stepmom): I'll miss you too, mom. You may not be my real mom but you are better than the one out there. *hugs*

To Ayane: Oh, kid. I'll miss you so much! *hugs* I promise me and my brother will be back soon.

To Tamaki: *hugs* I'll miss you, Tamaki. I will forever and always be your daughter. P.S. tell the others I left, I don't have the heart.

To Kaoru: *hugs* Kaoru, you're the nicest twin I have ever met! I'll miss you so much.

To: Hikaru: Hikaru, I remember when I hated you. Wasn't that fun? Anyways, I'll miss you so much. *hugs*

To Kyoya: I'm sorry you didn't get enough information on me. I promise when I come back, I'll give you all the information you want. *hugs* I'll miss you.

Rin's Goodbye's:

To Daisuke: I'll see you later, pops. I'll miss you. *hugs*

To Yuzuha: I wish you were my mom because you're rich. *hugs*

To the host club: I never really liked teenagers but you guys are cool.

To Ayane: I'll miss you a lot. I promise when I come back, I'll come over as soon as possible. *hugs*

"Come on you two, America can't wait forever!" Angela said beeping the car horn. Rin and Ino walked out the door as the rest followed. They got in and snapped their seat buckles. They rolled down their windows.

"We'll see you guys soon!" they both said as the car pulled out. They waved goodbye and left for America.

"Ino come back soon because… I love you." Someone said.

**End of Story.**

**So who do you think said it?**

**Thanks for all the supporters of my story! Check back often for Part 2 of this story! If you would like a link to the next story PM me and when it is done I'll send you a link! It won't be coming for a while though. It will be called "She's Back!"**

**Anyways thanks for supporting me and helping me improve with your reviews!**

**Review and part 2 will come soon enough!**

**P.S. Sorry if this was a little short.**


End file.
